Servant and Master
by Kirity-Kitty
Summary: Naruto is a girl and she is Sasuke's servant! Something's not right here...oh,well. Read and Review! SasuFemNaru Hints of InoSaku, KakaIru. This story has been adopted by: The Unknown Joryuu and Echo Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Summary: Naruto is a girl and she is Sasuke's servant! Something's not right here…Oh well. Read and Review! SasuFemNaru Hints of KakaIru, InoSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1

12 years ago, a giant demon fox with nine tails attacked the village of Konoha. A great ninja, the Yondaime appeared and sealed the demon within a new born child. In doing so, he died.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Naruto-chan," Sasuke called.

"What is it, Sasuke-sama," Naruto asked politely. It had been a nice lunch for Naruto, until her master found her.

"Go put graffiti on the Hokage faces," he ordered.

"What?! Why the heck would I do that?"

"Just go do it."

"Evil bastard," Naruto muttered as she stood up.

-10 minutes later-

"Naruto! What have you done?!" Shouted a shinobi as he chased a laughing Naruto.

"You're not going to get away!" Another screamed.

"Doesn't matter what you say! I'm not gonna get caught!"

"Lord Hokage! An emergency!"

"Don't tell me that it's Naruto again."

"She drew graffiti all over the faces!"

The Sandaime sighed, blowing a big puff of smoke into the air.

"Stop!"

The ninja jumped by and when the coast was clear, Naruto came out of hiding. "Idiots," Naruto said as she scratched the back of her head.

Iruka appeared behind her. "Hey Naruto!"

Naruto jumped in surprise and fell on her butt. "Ouch. What are you doing here, sensei?"

"What are you doing here during class?" He asked back. Naruto gulped. Iruka dragged her back to class. "Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be messing around like you are."

"Humph," she said as she looked away. _None of that would have happened if a certain Teme hadn't ordered it,_ Naruto thought.

Iruka looked at her angrily. "Because of you, the entire class will have to take a test on the transformation jutsu!"

The class groaned. They all lined up in the front of the room.

"Haruno Sakura ready to go!" She made a hand sign and with a puff of smoke turned into Iruka-sensei.

"Good job, Sakura."

"I did it," she cheered. "Did you see me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka announced.

Sasuke stepped forward with a bored look on his face. "Hai." He also transformed into Iruka.

"Good. Next, Uzumaki Naruto."

"This sucks," a boy behind her said.

"This is all your fault," a bleach blonde said.

"Like I care," Naruto said with her hands on her hips. She stepped forward with a mischievous smile on her face. "Henge!" In a puff of smoke Naruto turned into a more mature, long haired version of herself (and by more mature, I mean drop dead sexy). She gave her teacher a wink.

Iruka's mouth gaped open and he flew backwards with a nosebleed.

Naruto turned back to normal and doubled over laughing. "I call that my sexy jutsu!"

"Idiot! Why did a young girl like you create such a technique?!"

"I haven't filled out yet," she said honestly.

*~Afterschool~*

Naruto slowly cleans the graffiti off the Hokage's faces as punishment, while Iruka watched.

"You're not going home until all the graffiti is gone," Iruka shouted down to his student.

"Who cares? It's not like anyone's waiting for me at home anyway." _Although that Teme will be pissed if I'm too late_, she added in her mind.

Iruka was silent for a minute. "Naruto."

"What do you want now," she asked in an irritated tone.

"If you finish this quickly, I'll treat you to ramen tonight."

Naruto stared at her teacher. "Ramen! I'll do my best, then!" _Forget Sasuke-teme, I get free ramen!_

It was dark when Naruto finished. Iruka kept his word and bought her ramen, but he was lecturing her too.

"Naruto."

"Huh," she said while slurping her noodles.

"Why did you do that? You know who the Hokage are, right?"

"Of course I do." She drank the broth of her ramen like it was sake. "The Hokage title goes to the number one shinobi in the village, right? And the Yondaime is the one that protected the village from the demon fox."

"Then why did you…"

"Because I'm going to be better than all of them combined! Then, everyone in the village will recognize my power and respect me. By the way, I have a request."

"Do you want another bowl?"

Naruto shook her head. "No. Can I put on that Konoha forehead protector?"

"This? Now way," he laughed. "This is proof that you are a real ninja. You'll get yours tomorrow.

"Meany!"

Iruka laughed at her.

"I want another bowl," she cried.

After Naruto finished her second bowl of ramen, she thanked her sensei and went home to rest for the graduation test tomorrow. However, Naruto wasn't that lucky. She walked into her house and her master was lying on her bed waiting for her.

"What is it, Sasuke-sama?"

"You didn't come over to my mansion after school like I ordered you to, so I came over here."

"Iruka made me clean the faces and then took me out for ramen."

"You ditched me for ramen? You eat that stuff way too much."

Naruto shrugged.

"This means I have to punish you and I know just the punishment." A small smile sprouted on Sasuke's normally stoic face. This meant trouble. "Naruto-chan, you are going to fail the exam tomorrow."

"What?!" Naruto screamed in outrage. "You can't do that Sasuke-sama!"

"Oh, but I can my little Naruto-chan. You are going to walk into the test room tomorrow and make a single, pathetically useless clone."

Naruto growled softly at the boy.

"Good night Naruto-chan," Sasuke said as he left through the window.

"That stupid Sasuke-teme," she said viciously.

* * *

A/N: I'll stop there. A new chapter will be out soon and faster if you leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

A/N: I told you I would have the next chapter out soon. Didn't think it would be in the same day, huh? After this we can get to the fun stuff. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was finally the day of the graduation exam. Too bad for Naruto, she was ordered to fail by her master. She officially hated the bastard.

"We will now start the final exam," Iruka announced. "When your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The test will be on the cloning jutsu."

Naruto was in anguish. _Why do I have to fail because of Sasuke-teme_? She waited silently for her name to be called. She stood in the middle of the classroom. Naruto called upon too much chakra to purposefully screw her chances of creating a functioning clone. A pale, dead-looking version of herself appeared next to her.

"You fail," Iruka shouted.

Naruto sighed at the expected response.

"Iruka-sensei, her movements and stamina are good, and she did create a clone," Mizuki said. "Maybe we can pass her."

"Mizuki-sensei, everyone is able to produce at least three clones, but Naruto can only produce one that will only be a bother. I cannot pass her."

Naruto sat in the shade outside on an old swing. She watched the other kids who were all in bliss, their parent's congratulating them. The mom's were gossiping, but Naruto was ignoring them.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and said, "Good job. I'll give you tomorrow off." He walked away after that, not wanting to be seen with a dobe.

"Hey, that kid is _the_ kid. She was the only one who failed," one of them scowled.

"Serves her right," the other said.

"If she becomes a ninja, it'll only cause trouble. She's really…"

"Hey, it's forbidden to say anything about that."

Mizuki appeared next to Naruto and she stared blankly at the man.

"Iruka…" the Hokage said. "I need to talk to you later."

"Yes, sir."

"Iruka wasn't being mean," Mizuki said in a soft voice.

"Then why does he always pick on me?"

"He wants you to be truly strong, Naruto-chan. Since you two don't have any parents."

"But…I really wanted to graduate this time."

"Fine."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you a big secret."

Iruka was lying in bed reflecting on his day, remembering what the Hokage told him.

"_Iruka."_

"_What is it, Hokage-sama?"_

"_I understand how you feel, but Naruto grew up without knowing the love of a parent, like you."_

Memories of the night the Kyuubi attacked the village flooded his senses.

"_Let go," a young Iruka shouted. "My dad and mom are still fighting!" A shinobi was carrying him away from the bloody battle._

"Iruka! Wake up!"

Iruka jumped out of bed and ran to the door. "What is it?"

"Please come to the Hokage-sama's mansion. It seems that Naruto-chan took the Scroll of Sealing."

"The Scroll of Sealing?!"

Both ninjas raced to the Hokage's mansion. Naruto was sitting near an abandoned shack, reading the Scroll of Sealing. "Let's see, the first jutsu is…kage bunshin, or shadow clone jutsu. I better get started."

"Hokage-sama. We cannot let this slide by as a prank!" An outraged ninja said.

"The Scroll of Sealing is something dangerous that the Ichidaime sealed!" Another added. "If it is used in a bad way, it can…"

"If she carries it outside the village, it will become a major problem!"

"Hmm…Bring Naruto here," the Hokage ordered.

"Yes, sir," all of the shinobi said as they rushed off to find the little blonde.

Iruka looked all over the village for Naruto. He finally ran across the abandoned shack and a worn out Naruto. "Naruto," he growled.

Naruto scratched the back of her head and laughed. "Dang. I got caught. I only had enough time to learn one jutsu."

_Did she practice here…the entire time_, he thought.

"I'm going to show you an awesome jutsu, so let me graduate if I can do it!"

"Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei. He told me about this place and this scroll."

"Mizuki did?"  
Iruka hit Naruto out of the way and was hit by a bunch of kunai.

"I'm surprised you found out about this place."

"So that's how it is."

"Naruto, hand over the scroll."

"Hey…what's going on?"

Iruka pulled a kunai out of his leg and tossed it aside. "Naruto, don't let him get that scroll no matter what. That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden techniques. Mizuki used you so that he could take it!"

"Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that."

Naruto looked at Iruka in disbelief.

"What are you saying Mizuki? Don't believe him Naruto."

"I'll tell you the truth."

"Don't!"

"A law was created after the incident that occurred 12 years ago."

"A law?"

"It's a law that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about."

"Only me? What's the law?"

"Stop Mizuki!"

"The law states that we cannot say that Naruto is the Kyuubi."

"What?"

"In other words, you are the nine-tailed demon fox who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village."

"Stop!"

"You've been deceived by the village people all this time. Didn't you think it was strange for everyone to hate you so much?"

"No way…"

"No one's ever going to recognize you! Even Iruka hates you! Die, Naruto!" Mizuki threw a giant shuriken at her.

"Naruto, get down!"

Naruto ducked immediately. Iruka protected Naruto. "W-Why," she stuttered.

"Because you are the same as me. After my parents died, nobody payed any attention to me. I became a class clown because I wanted everyone's attention. I couldn't get anyone's attention when I was a good student…so I acted like an idiot. It was tough. Right, Naruto? You were lonely, right? It was tough, right? I'm sorry Naruto. You didn't have to feel that way if I was more aware."

"Don't make me laugh! Iruka has hated you since you killed his parents! He just wants to get that scroll back."

Naruto wasn't sure who to believe. She wasn't even sure who she was, so she ran.

"Naruto," Iruka called after her.

Naruto kept running until she couldn't run anymore. She hid behind a tree to rest. Behind her, Iruka and Mizuki were talking.

"I'm Iruka."

"I see…What good is there in protecting the one who killed your parents?"

"I'm not going to let an idiot like you get that scroll."

"You're the idiot. Naruto is the same as me."

"Same as you?"

"Anything is possible with that scroll. There's no way that Naruto, the Kyuubi, wouldn't use its powers."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I knew it." Naruto muttered. "Iruka hates me, too."

"_If_ she was the Kyuubi, but Naruto is different. She's an excellent student that I recognize. She works hard, she's earnest and a little clumsy, and no one recognizes her. She knows the pain of others. She is not Kyuubi. She is Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!"

"What an idiot. I was going to kill you later, but I'm just gonna kill you now. Die!"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. She jumped from her hiding spot and sent Mizuki flying. "If you ever come near Iruka-sensei again, I'll tear you apart!"

"Talk while you can. I'll finish a kid like you in a flash."

"Try, jerk. I'll do a thousand times more damage back to you." She made a hand sign. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A couple hundred Naruto appeared and kicked the crap out of Mizuki. "Maybe I beat him too much," she said when she was done. "Are you okay, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah…Come here Naruto, I want to give you something." Naruto walked over to her sensei. "Close your eyes." She closed her eyes. A minute later she asked, "Are you done yet?"

"All right. Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes to a smiling, head protectorless Iruka. "Congratulations, you graduate. Let's celebrate, I'll treat you to some ramen!"

"Iruka-sensei," she shouted as she glomped him.

* * *

A/N: YAY! End of episode one and most of the boring stuff is out of the way. It took way too long to write this though. I am never going word for word ever again, unless it is absolutely necessary. The next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I am trying to keep this as close to the story line as possible…while trying not to bore people. It's a lot harder than you think. Anyway R&R please!

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto was in the Hokage's office turning in her ninja registration form. The Sandaime was nagging at her about her picture. Sasuke heard that she had graduated somehow. For disobeying him, he told her to mess up her registration photo.

"Isn't it artistic, gramps?"

"Take it over."

"It's fine, right? I mean it doesn't really matter."

"Re-take the picture."

"No way."

The Hokage and Naruto had a short growling contest before Naruto cheated. "Henge!" _Poof._ "Please, Hokage-sama~" _Gotta love the sexy jutsu._

Blood shot out of the Hokage's nose and he fell backwards.

Naruto returned to normal and simply said, "Oops."

"Sexy jutsu, huh? What an absurd technique…"

"You're the one who fell for it, gramps."

The door shot open and a kid with a weird helmet came in saying, "Fight me!" Naruto watched the kid rush at the Hokage and trip. She started laughing at him immediately.

The boy sat up and started mumbling about this being a trap. A man with blocker glasses wearing all blue stepped into the room. He saw the boy and shouted, "Honorable grandson!"

The boy walked up to Naruto. He pointed at her and said," It was you, wasn't it? You tripped me!"

"Listen, you little brat, you tripped on your own. Don't blame others for your screw ups." She grabbed the kid and was about to punch him.

"Let him go," the man in blue said. "His is the grandson of the great Sandaime!"

Naruto looked at the kid.

He smiled and said, "What's the matter? Too scared to hit me now that you know who I am?"

"I don't care if you are the Sandaime himself," she shouted at the brat. She raised her fist and punched him hard on the back of the head.

The guy in blue freaked out. After yelling at Naruto he turned his attention back to the kid. "Konohamaru, you are the Sandaime's grandson. Even though she hit you, don't get involved with her. No good will come of it. I, the elite teacher Ebisu, am never wrong. You want to be the Godaime, right? If I teach you, it will be easy to become the Hokage. Yes, the quickest way to be a Hokage is to learn from me. Do you understand?" He looked around the room. "He's gone," Ebisu exclaimed.

"I think he went after Naruto-chan."

"That is not good! Honorable grandson!" Ebisu ran out of the room.

Naruto was just walking around the village. _At least that Teme still let me have the day off_, she thought. Not so far off behind was Konohamaru. She turned around when she heard him walking behind her. He quickly covered himself with a tarp that matched the ground. His feet were still showing, though. Naruto was ignoring him, but if he kept following her, she might have to punch him again.

Sure enough, Konohamaru kept following her. She growled lightly and turned around. "What do you want?!"

Konohamaru pulled a fence tarp over him…sideways. _Who is this idiot_, Naruto thought.

Konohamaru chuckled obnoxiously and dropped the tarp. "I should have expected you to be strong from the rumors. I don't mind being your follower."

"Huh?"

"Teach me your sexy jutsu!"

"Stop joking, brat."

"Don't say that, boss!"

"Boss?"

"Boss! Boss! Boss!"

Naruto blushed a little and scratched her head. "Fine. First, to use a jutsu, you need to use your chakra. You know what that is, right?"

"It is the energy you use to execute-"

"Exactly. Moving on. You can't learn simply by reading, you need two other things. Hard work and guts."

"Hard work and guts! Got it, Boss!"

"Let's see how good you are. Transform into someone."

"Who?"

Naruto looked around. "Transform into her." She pointed to a girl with long red hair in blue robes.

"All right! Henge!" _Poof_. "Do I look like her?"

"Well, you have long red hair and a blue yukata…but everything else is all wrong."

Konohamaru turned back to normal.

"Let's go somewhere more deserted to practice."

"Okay, Boss!"

Naruto took Konohamaru to a bright clearing in a small patch of woods. "Okay, Konohamaru. All you need to do is practice."

"Right, Boss! Henge!"

"No! Skinnier!"

"Right, Boss! Henge!"

"No. More beautiful!"

"Henge!"

"Focus Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru practiced for hours before Naruto let him take a break. They were sitting on a log drinking juice in silence. Naruto can't stand things being too quiet so she began to talk. "Why are you so obsessed with the old man?"

"Grandpa gave me the name Konohamaru. He took it from this village. Even though everybody knows the name, nobody calls me by it. It's always honorable grandson. Nobody recognizes me as an individual. I hate that. So I want to be Hokage now!"

"Who's going to recognize a brat like you?"

"Eh?"

"A kid can't get that title so easily."

Konohamaru jumped up. "What?!"

"It's not easy. If you want to be Hokage…you have to beat me first."

"I found you!"

Naruto and Konohamaru turned around to see Ebisu standing on the branch of a tree. Naruto stared at Ebisu's eyes. The blocker glasses failed to block out the intense light in this area. She could see them perfectly. Cold as ice, completely rejecting her being. Why did everybody look at her that way?

"Honorable grandson, let us go home."

"No! I'm going to go beat the geezer and become Hokage right now! Don't bother me!"

"You become Hokage when you understand the principles of morality, knowledge, loyalty, getting along with family and can use more than 1000 techniques…"

"Henge!"_ Poof_. "Take that! Sexy Jutsu!"

_Konohamaru has definitely improved. That was nearly perfect._

Ebisu's mouth hung down.

"It didn't work," Konohamaru whined.

"What an indecent technique," he shouted. "I am a gentleman! I will never fall for a technique as crass as that! Honorable grandson, you're only going to get dumber and dumber if you hang around her!"

_Oh! It is on!_ "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

"You can't defeat me with such a simple technique."

"Henge!" _Poof._ "Ebisu-sama," the Naruto's said as they clung to Ebisu. He went flying from the massive nosebleed he got. He hit the ground hard and began to twitch.

"Perv. That was my Harem jutsu."

The Sandaime was watching this through his crystal ball. "Hmm…She combined the shadow clone jutsu with the sexy jutsu. She made another stupid jutsu. I'll fall for it for sure…probably."

It was sunset and the day was over.

"Oh, man! I couldn't even beat the glasses-teacher!"

"Don't worry about it Konohamaru. All great things come in time. If you want to be Hokage, you have to train a lot, day-in and day-out. Only one person recognizes me and that took my whole life. You better be ready." Naruto turned around and started walking home.

"Naruto! Lecturing me like that. I quit being your follower. I'm going to beat you and become Hokage!"

"Good. I look forward to the challenge. See ya, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru saluted Naruto as she left.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter done! I am on a roll. Thanks to all those alerts and reviews I got yesterday I am more energized than ever. See you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto stretched with a yawn and climbed out of bed. She was walking into the kitchen when she noticed that there was a big red circle around today on her calendar.

"Back to being Sasuke's servant," she muttered. Naruto made her usual breakfast, ramen and a glass of milk. "Itadakimasu," she said cheerfully. She downed her ramen and milk and quickly changed. On her way to school she passed by a bumpy, sideways fence. "Ohayo, Konohamaru."

He dropped the tarp. "You're as sharp as ever Naruto. Let's fight fair and square."

"Gomen, Konohamaru. I have to go to an explanatory meeting. From today forward, I am a kunoichi."

Naruto continued walking to school. When she got to class, Sasuke beckoned her over. "Hai, Sasuke-sama."

"Sit next to me."

Naruto laughed. "And be killed by your fangirls…no way." She took the seat closest to him, but not right next to him.

Shikamaru walked by Naruto and stopped. "Why are you here? This is only for graduates."

Naruto pointed to her headband.

He nodded and moved on.

There were loud thumping noises coming from the hall. Naruto looked toward the door and saw Sakura and Ino fighting to get in. They both stepped in and shouted, "Goal!" Then they started to pant.

Sakura ran over to Naruto's row. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan," she said calmly.

"Move it Naruto!" Sakura pushed her out of the way. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl, but said nothing.

"Can I sit next to you?"

"I'm going to sit next to him."

"First come, first serve."

"I came into the room before you!"

"I did."

"If that's the case, I did!"

Naruto got up and stood next to Sasuke. "Congratulations, you just started another fangirl fight…Are you happy now?"

Sasuke stood up and looked at Naruto. They stared at each other for a long moment. The fangirls were yelling at Naruto. They were telling her to back off.

Then Sasuke did something nobody would have ever been able to predict. He kissed her! It wasn't even on the cheek, it was on the lips! "I am now," he said with an evil smirk on his face. He pointed to the now silent fangirls.

Naruto turned around. All of the girls were glaring at her.

"Naruto…you…"

"I didn't do anything…"

The fangirls cracked their knuckles. Naruto was lucky today. Iruka-sensei walked in right as they were going to beat the crap out of her. "Settle down. Everybody into your seats."

"Iruka-sensei! Thank god."

Everybody went to their seat without argument. Naruto could feel their cold stares. Sakura ended up sitting next to Sasuke with Ino sitting behind her.

"Starting today, you are all official shinobi, but…You are still new genins. It's only going to get harder from here. You will be put into groups of three, where you will go on missions under a jounin teacher."

_I don't care who I am with, as long as it's not Sasuke-teme_, Naruto thought.

"We've arranged the groups so that overall abilities are equal. I will now announce them."

Naruto wasn't paying attention until her name was called.

"Group seven. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura,"

_I can deal with that_.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

_No way._

Sakura turned around and gave the peace sign to Ino, basically saying, "I win."

"That's it for the groups."

"Iruka-sensei! Why am I grouped with a guy like that?"

"Sasuke graduated with the highest scores. You got the lowest. You cancel each other out."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you, dobe."

"You are all dismissed for lunch."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-chan. We should have lunch together."

"No way, Naruto."

"Why?"

"You're annoying," she said bluntly.

_Just stab me why don't ya_, Naruto thought. _If she said yes…_

"Dobe. Let's go."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama."

They walked back to Naruto's apartment. Sasuke looked into Naruto's cabinets for lunch. "Don't you have anything besides ramen?"

"Open the bento on the counter, genius."

"I thought that was yours," he said picking up the bento.

"I lost my appetite." Naruto collapsed face down on her bed.

Sasuke took a riceball out of the bento. He sat on Naruto and leaned against the window seal.

"Sasuke-sama. You're not what I would call a light-weight."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-sama, could you be nicer to Sakura-chan?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because she is our teammate."

"I don't want to."

Naruto glared at him. "Why not?!"

Sasuke jumped off of Naruto and walked to the door. "I'll be back soon Naruto-chan. Don't go anywhere."

"At least answer my question."

"I don't want to give anyone fake feelings." He slammed the door shut when he left.

"And yet, you have no problems kissing me…Stupid Teme." _He should at least be a little nicer to Sakura-chan. I have an idea._

Sakura was sitting on a bench near the school. She looked up and saw Sasuke. She looked away for a minute, blushed and let out a sigh.

"You have a charming, wide forehead," he began.

"Eh?"

"It makes me want to kiss it. Just kidding. That's something only an idiot would say. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"What do you think of Naruto-chan?"

"She's the type of girl who likes to mess with my love. She has fun when I am in trouble. Naruto doesn't know anything about me. She's annoying. I just want to be accepted by you?"

"You just want me to accept you?"

"I'll do anything…" Sakura moved closer to Sasuke. She was leaning in to kiss him.

*~Naruto's Apartment~*

"That dobe," Sasuke hissed. "I told her not to go anywhere. I hope she's not doing anything stupid."

*~Back to Sakura~*

"I'm desperate."

_What do I do,_ Naruto panicked. _I hate to say this, but Sasuke might be right_. Naruto grabbed her stomach and jolted up.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll see you in class," 'Sasuke' yelled as he ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Sasuke-kun is such a shy guy. I'll wait for him here."

"Barely made it," Naruto said as she sat down on the toilet. "Sakura-chan…doesn't seem to think very highly of me," she said sadly.

Sakura stood up when she saw Sasuke walking toward her. "Sasuke-kun, you're such a shy guy! I waited for you, so let's go to class together."

Sasuke walked right past her.

"Wait."

"Where's Naruto-chan?"

"Forget about Naruto. All she does is cling to you. It's probably because she wasn't raised properly. You know she doesn't have parents, right?"

Sasuke gave her a cold look.

"She's always doing selfish things. My parents would scold me if I did such things. If you're alone, you're parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why she's so selfish."

"Alone."

"Huh?"

"You can't even compare it to your parents getting mad at you."

"What's the matter?"

"You're annoying." Sasuke walked into the building just as Naruto was running out.

"Sasuke-sama! W-What are you doing here?"

"I went back to your apartment, but you weren't there. I thought you might be doing something stupid. I was right. Why did you give Sakura false feeling on my behalf? After I said no, too. What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted out team to get along, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen." Naruto brushed past Sasuke.

"Dobe…"

Sakura was sitting on the bench again. She was talking to herself. "Maybe I should be nicer to Naruto-chan starting now."

Naruto walked up to Sakura with a sad look in her eyes.

Sakura stood up when she saw Naruto. "Naruto-chan, let's go to class together!"

"Really, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah. Come on. Sasuke-kun already went ahead so we have to hurry."

"All right." Naruto rushed to Sakura's side and they walked back to the classroom.

* * *

A/N: It looks like Naruto and Sakura are friends now. I wonder if it will last. JK. I know what will happen. You don't, so you have to read more. And while you're at it, leave a review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5

"He's late," Naruto muttered. "I hate late people."

"Look who's talking. You're always late to our meetings dobe."

"Meetings? Naruto-chan, what is he talking about," Sakura asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. It's just because I am Sasuke's servant."

"Naruto," Sasuke growled.

"What? We would have to tell her eventually."

"Eventually doesn't mean now dobe!"

"Too late. Sakura knows now."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke-sama gives orders; I follow them…most of the time."

Sakura started to laugh. "That's a relief."

"What?"

"There are rumors going around that you and Sasuke-kun are lovers."

"W-What?!" Naruto screamed. "Why is there a rumor like that?"

"Remember when Sasuke kissed you this morning? That's what started it all. The entire village probably knows."

"My day just keeps getting worse."

"Naruto-chan, I know how to make your day better," Sasuke said with an evil smile.

"Really?"

"You should prank our teacher. I mean, he is late."

"That's not a bad idea." Naruto ran over to the chalk board and grabbed an eraser. On her way back to the door she grabbed a chair. She snickered as she masterfully placed the eraser in the door.

"You're asking for trouble, Naruto-chan."

"Isn't that too simple? Our teacher is a jounin. There is no way he would fall for that."

"Sasuke-kun's right. You're so clueless."

The jounin entered the room. The eraser clapped on his head and fell to the ground.

"His white hair makes it hard to tell if it did any damage," Naruto whined.

"I'm sorry sensei. I told her not to do it, but you probably know how Naruto is."

He bent over and picked up the eraser. "Hmm…How can I put this? My first impression…You're a bunch of idiots."

_I-Idiots…You're the one who got hit by the eraser_, Naruto thought.

The jounin took his group to the roof of a building. "Why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?"

"What are we supposed to say," Sakura asked.

_Please don't ask stupid questions, Sakura-chan. He already thinks we're stupid._

"Things you like or hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that."

"Why don't you go first," Naruto suggested.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I don't like; I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future…I never really thought about it. As for hobbies; I have a lot of hobbies."

"That was useless," Sakura whispered. "All he told us was his name."

"Uh-huh," Naruto nodded.

"Okay, your turn. Let's start with blondie."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen. I dislike taking orders. My hobbies are collecting ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to become Hokage."

"Next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like, I mean the person I like is…" She looked at Sasuke. "My hobby is…" She looked at Sasuke, again. "My dream for the future is…" Sakura looked at Sasuke one last time and squealed.

"And…What do you dislike?"

"Naruto-chan getting too close to Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi sighed. "Last one."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and I like ordering a certain blonde around. What I have is not a dream…"

_Here we go again_, Naruto thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

There was a long pause after that.

"Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?"

"A task that the four of us will do together."

"Well, that's vague," Naruto scoffed. "Can you please tell us what it is?"

"A survival exercise."

"Sounds boring. How is that going to help us?"

Kakashi began to laugh.

"That's a legitimate question," Sakura said. "What's so funny?"

"Of the twenty-seven graduates only nine will actually be accepted as genin. The other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a pass/fail test."

"That's stupid. We worked hard to get here."

"That's how it is. I get to decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five a.m. and bring your ninja gear. You're dismissed. Oh, yeah. You should all skip breakfast. You may end up puking."

The next day Naruto woke up and did her normal routine. She grabbed her ninja gear and walked to the training grounds.

"Ohayo," Sakura said, rubbing her eyes.

"Ohayo," Naruto said with a yawn.

Sasuke said nothing.

The sun rose higher and higher into the sky. Naruto tried to take a nap, only to be smacked on the head by her master. "What was that for," she shouted.

"Stay awake dobe."

Naruto grumbled and stood next to Sakura.

The sun was nearly in the middle of the sky when Kakashi finally showed up. "Ohayo, everyone," he said calmly. "Ready for your first day?"

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late," the girls yelled.

"A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

Naruto growled at him loudly.

"Well." He cleared his throat. "Let's get started." He walked over to a group of tree stumps and set an alarm down on the middle one. "It's set for noon," he said. "You're assignment is to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you. The two who get the bells pass, the one who doesn't goes back to the academy. You can use any kinds of weapons. Don't be afraid to kill me."

"Fine," they all agreed.

"Start!"

All three genin jumped out of sight.

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively." He paused.

Naruto jumped in front of her sensei. "Ohayo," she said innocently.

"Uh…Ohayo."

"Kakashi-sensei…Can I please have a bell?"

Kakashi stared at her, completely dumbfounded. "You want me to just…give you a bell?"

"Yeah! That would be nice."

"Gomen, Naruto-chan, I can't do that. You have to take it by force."

"But I'm too tired to do that," she groaned. "Can't you just give me a mulligan?"

"Naruto-chan, try using taijutsu." He grabbed a book out of his pocket and started to read it.

"Why would you tell me to fight you if you were just going to read that book?"

"Because I am a jounin and I can. Besides, I want to find out what happens."

"Can I read too?"

"Uh…maybe not."

Naruto gave him an innocent look. "Why not?"

"Well...This is an adult book and-"

A second Naruto appeared and grabbed Kakashi from behind.

"What the-"

"Gotcha!"

Sasuke leapt out of a tree. He made the hand signs for a jutsu. Ram-dog-horse-serpent-bird-boar-horse-tiger. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

The jutsu hit Kakashi and the clone dead on. "Perfect aim, Sasuke-sama!"

"Hn." The classic Uchiha response.

"Maybe torching the teacher was too much, though. Ah! Where did he go?!"

Other than a huge hole in the ground there was nothing. There should have at least been a body. Naruto and Sasuke looked in every direction possible. Sakura shouted, "Now," and the two sprang into the air.

Kakashi came out of the ground. "So you knew that I would use my head hunter jutsu. I'm starting to like you guys."

"Thanks sensei," Naruto said cheerfully. "Can we pass now?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, the point of this is to work together. I distracted and held you."

"I used my fireball jutsu."

"And I nailed the timing," Sakura shouted from somewhere.

"Why is Sakura still hiding?"

"In case you say no," Naruto said simply.

"You don't have to worry about that. You pass, if you tell me how you knew how to pass."

"Okay," Naruto said.

*~Flashback~*

_Naruto grumbled and stood next to Sakura. "If you hadn't made me do all that research last night, I wouldn't be tired."_

"_Research," Sakura asked._

"_I ordered her to gather any information on Kakashi she could. What's the news Naruto-chan?"_

"_He's never passed a single person before. All of his tests center around teamwork. My theory is that if we work together he will just pass us."_

"_A theory?"_

"_Like I said, nobody ever passed so it is only a theory. The reports I read all stated that the genin fought individually. That is how they failed."_

"_So we just need to think of a plan…Naruto-chan, you distract him."_

"_I can do that."_

"_Good, then I'll use a jutsu and we'll beat him."_

"_What about me," Sakura demanded._

"_Sasuke-sama, that plan won't work. Even if he is distracted, he will dodge it and go underground using the head hunter jutsu."_

"_I know that jutsu," Sakura said excitedly. "It's when he buries you until only your head is showing."_

"_Sakura-chan, can you calculate when he will appear out of the ground," Naruto inquired._

"_I can try."_

"_That's better than nothing. Good job dobe."_

"_Can I go to sleep now?"_

"_No. Stay awake."_

*~End Flashback~*

"And that's how it went."

"Hmm…Okay. You officially pass."

"Good. Can I sleep now?"

* * *

A/N: Well that was a fun little chapter. I kinda liked rewriting the fighting, but I couldn't really think of anything, so it ended up like that pathetic…

Naruto-chan: Wait!

Kitty: What?

Naruto-chan: Why did you use a flashback instead of just explaining it?

Kitty: Well, Naruto-chan A) explanations are boring, 2) the flashback worked better for the story, and D) flashbacks are more fun. Anyway, please leave a review.


	6. Side Story 1

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto.

A/N: Umm…I didn't really know how to pluralize the names…I suck when it comes to grammar and thank god for word…even though it doesn't really help in this situation. Other than that, I just ramdomly thought of this and added it in as a side story. Okay…that's all you need to know so read and review!

* * *

Side Story 1 A Ninja Must See Through Deception

It was a normal training day. Kakashi showed up late, as usual, and began to teach his favorite lesson; A ninja must see through deception. Kakashi used the clone jutsu, distracted his students, mixed himself up and asked the genin which of him was the real Kakashi. By noon, the genin had given up. They never guessed right. Kakashi sighed and said," You must learn to see through my deception."

"What exactly is your deception," Naruto asked, trying to get one of three Kakashi to prove himself as the real one.

"Nice try Naruto," they all said together. "But if we did that…then you wouldn't learn anything."

"You mean, it wouldn't be fun anymore," Sakura corrected him angrily.

That gave Naruto a great idea. She looked over at the pink-haired girl and her master with a mischievous smile. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stood up. Sasuke and Sakura stood up smiling. "Why don't you see through deception? Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Six shadow clones appeared. "Henge!" Four of them shouted. Two turned into perfect copies of Sasuke and two became perfect replicas of Sakura.

Naruto threw a smoke bomb and when it exploded she and her clones shouted, "Scatter!"

The Sakuras and Sasukes ran and different directions and the Narutos stayed put, just scrambling themselves up. "Now for the rules," Naruto…all of them, cheered.

"Rules?"

"Yes," they nodded. "Send one of yourselves to each of us and identify the real us from my clones. As you try and see through our deception we will try and see through yours. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Not really…"

"Good! Then let's begin!"

The Kakashis spread out just as the students had. The Kakashi that stayed examined Naruto.

"Go ahead and guess Kakashi-sensei."

"The Naruto on the right," he said simply.

The clone Narutos disappeared leaving the one real one twitching. "Lucky guess."

"It was, wasn't it," he said thoughtfully.

"I've always wanted to do this," Naruto said.

"Hmm…"

Naruto upper-cutted Kakashi and he disappeared. "You are a clone." _I'll go check on Sakura-chan._

*~Moments Later~*

"Ahh…There you are Naruto-chan," Kakashi said. "I thought you might want to be here for this."

Naruto looked at the Sakuras. They were chatting about their future together with the young Uchiha.

"We should have two kids," one suggested.

Another nodded.

"One boy and one girl," the third Sakura said. (I will now use S1, S2 and S3 as labels.)

S1: I hope the boy has black hair.

S3: He will have black hair.

S1: And black eyes.

S2: The girl will have pink hair.

S3: And green eyes?

S2: They'll be like mini-versions of us!

S1: -Insert annoyingly high pitched squeal-

S2: And our son will have a sister complex.

S1: So he is protective, how sweet?

S3: That's perfect!

"Kakashi-sensei…please~ see through the deception."

The Saukras stood in a line.

Kakashi pointed to the one on the right. "You're the real Sakura."

"You think I'm the real Sakura?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Let's make this more interesting. I'll make one of my fakes disappear and then let you choose from them." The Sakura in the middle disappeared. "Are you going to change your choice or stick with the same Sakura?"

"I'll stick with the same Sakura."

"Are you sure?"

"I predict that you predicted that I would witch Sakuras, so I am staying with my current choice."

"But I could have predicted that scenario."

"Well, I could predict that you predicted that I predicted that you predicted that I would switch," he stopped.

Naruto looked more confused than she ever had before.

_Right_, Kakashi thought. _This is Naruto. I have to think simply_. "I'll stick with this Sakura."

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei," his Sakura said before she poofed away.

"I'm the real Sakura."

"And your another clone," Naruto added.

"I'm sorry sensei," Sakura said before punching the clone.

"Let's go see what happened with Sasu-he's already here," Naruto bumped into Sasuke.

"Kakashi guessed wrong. He was also a clone," Sasuke reported.

"What happened to my clones?"

"Oh, I got rid of them along with Kakashi-sensei's clone."

"You punched out my clones," Naruto whined.

"No!" Sasuke blushed slightly. "I kicked them."

"Like there's a difference!"

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm. "Naruto-chan, he said his Kakashi was a fake too."

"I already knew that," Naruto said plainly.

"How," Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Well…The last 'real' Kakashi from sensei's game was the one who picked me. When he turned out to be a clone, I realized that he was using three shadow clones instead of himself and two clones."

"And when exactly were you going to share this information with us, dobe?"

"I just figured it out, so I waited 'til all of us were together. A ninja must see through deception. The reason we always lost at Kakashi's game was because he deceived us into thinking that there was a real Kakashi when there wasn't."

"Good job." Kakashi jumped down from a nearby tree. "You finally understand what it means to see through deception."

"Are you the **real** Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked skeptically.

He smiled. "A ninja must see through deception."

THE END

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I came up with it and wrote it at midnight. I think of the best ideas when I have insomnia. It might not be such a bad thing after all. Anyway, I had a little fun with this. Yay for creativeness! Keep reading and reviewing!


	7. Read Me!

Author's Note:

Hello everypeoples! Yeah, so I'm going on vacation and I am warning you all that I will probably have no access to a computer so I won't be putting anything up, but I will still be writing…a little…when I have free time…which I'm pretty sure I won't have… Don't give up on me peoples. I'll be back after the 20th of July.

Bye Bye Peoples! Have a happy day/week/month/year/life.


	8. Chapter 6

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto.

A/N: Guess what? I'm back from vacation early. That means you get to read more of this crap. YAY! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Sasuke, I'm at point B."

"Sakura, I'm at point C."

… "Naruto, I'm at point A."

"You're slow Naruto. Okay, squad seven…hmm. The target has moved, follow it!"

"Over there," Naruto whispered. The three genin stalked up to the target.

"What's your distance from the target?"

"Five meters. I'm ready. Just give the signal," Naruto said.

"I'm ready, too," Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"So am I."

"Okay…Now!"

All three nins lurched at the target. Naruto captured it.

"Meeeooowww."

"Can you verify the target?"

"Does this thing have rabies," Naruto shouted.

"Affirmative. We've got a positive ID."

"Lost pet: Tora, captured. Mission accomplished."

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?!"

Group seven took the cat back to the mission assignment room where the cat's owner, Madame Shijimi was waiting.

"Ohh…My poor little Tora. Mommy's been so worried about her naughty little fuzzikins. Ye~s."

"I kinda feel bad for that cat now."

"No wonder he ran away."

"Now than, for squad seven's next mission we have several available tasks."

"No," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about, dobe?"

"No more baby missions," she whined.

Kakashi sighed. "I knew this was coming."

"Many different kinds of requests come into the village every day, from baby-sitting to assassinations," the Hokage explained. "These requests are carefully recorded and analyzed. Then they are ranked, A, B, C, or D, depending on their difficulty."

"I know all this gramps, but come on…I want a real mission." Naruto began to pout.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I'm going to hear about this later."

Iruka and the Hokage chuckled. "Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be body guards on a journey."

"Really?! Who are we guarding?"

"Send in our visitor!"

The door behind the group opened and an old man came in. "What the- A bunch of snot-nosed kids." The man downed some alcohol. "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja."

Naruto growled at the drunk. She wasn't **that** short.

"I am Tazuna the master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life."

The genin were dismissed after that. They were given a day to prepare. Naruto went straight to her apartment. After having a cup of ramen she packed her bag. She was ready for anything that came her way. Naruto layed down on her bed imagining what the land of waves was like. She was half asleep when something landed on her stomach. It was Sasuke.

"You really should move your bed away from the window, Naruto-chan." He threw a travel backpack on the ground next to the bed.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-sama," Naruto asked. She was mildly irritated because he woke her up.

"You live closer to the gate, so I'm going to sleep over tonight."

"Is that your official excuse?"

"Yeah." Sasuke slid under the sheets.

Naruto sighed. "If you keep doing stuff like this, rumors are gonna spread about us being lovers again."

"I don't care what anybody else thinks."

"Well, I do…kind of."

"Shut up and go to sleep, dobe."

"I'll go to sleep when I feel like it," she said with a yawn.

"Hn."

The next day was just as sunny as the past few weeks had been. Naruto walked out of the village gates and started jumping for joy.

Sakura gave Naruto a weird look. "Why are you so excited Naruto-chan?"

"This is the first time I ever left the village. I'm a traveler now!"

"Hey! Am I supposed to trust my life with this runt? She's a joke."

_Don't kill the dipsomaniac_, Naruto thought.

"She's with me and I'm a jounin so you don't need to worry."

Naruto crossed her arms and her eye twitched a little. _DON'T KILL THE DIPSOMANIAC!!!_ "Listen old man, you shouldn't bad mouth ninjas…especially me. I'm going to be Hokage someday."

"Hokage are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless. The day you Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's backpack as she began to thrash at the old man. "Destroy the dipsomaniac."

"That's a pretty big word Naruto, I'm surprised you know it…Anyway, our job is to protect him not kill him."

As they walked, Naruto calmed down. It was awkward with is so quiet. Sakura broke the silence. "Mr. Tazuna…You come from the land waves, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country, too, aren't there?"

"No. There are no ninja in the land of waves. But in other countries there are hidden villages, each with their own different customs and cultures…"

_I'm not listening to this stupid lecture_, Naruto thought. Naruto drifted off into lala land. To her Kakashi-sensei was just the wind blowing through soundlessly. She stayed there until Sakura squealed.

"Then, Lord Hokage is really important."

_He falls for my sexy jutsu, he can't be too great._

"Hey!" Kakashi shouted. "You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you? That's what you were thinking."

Naruto and Sakura shook their heads.

"Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C-ranked mission."

The group kept walking. Having nothing better to do, Naruto made a mental map of the road they took. _Over the bridge and through the woods. Past the puddle…wait, a puddle, but it hasn't rained for days. _Naruto caught Kakashi looking at the puddle. She knew something was up for sure now.

Behind them, the puddle quickly turned into two shinobi. One launched the other into the air and they both shot chains from metal claws on their hands and snagged Kakashi. They pulled the chains and Kakashi was annihilated.

Sakura screamed.

_That's just nasty_, Naruto thought with a disgusted look on her face.

"Your turn shorty," the shinobi said as they appeared behind her.

_So fast…and what is it with everyone calling me short today._ Naruto turned around and swung her leg into the air. The first ninja dodged it, but her heel connected with the other's jaw. He rolled off to the side of the road.

The other shinobi let his chain loose and set his sights on Naruto. Sasuke wouldn't stand for that. He threw a shuriken and pinned it to a tree. The shinobi broke the chain and ran at the bridge builder.

Sakura took up a defensive position in front of Tazuna.

Kakashi-sensei reappeared and close-lined the bastard.

"About time, Kakashi-sensei."

"Sorry I didn't help you right away, but I wanted to know what their target was. We need to talk Tazuna." Kakashi tied the two shinobi to a tree and turned to face Tazuna. "They are chunin from the mist. Their specialty is relentless attach and keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you even know about our ambush?"

"You were a puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks," Naruto shouted. "You can't get more obvious than that."

"You noticed that Naruto-chan," Sakura said in surprise.

"Didn't you?"

"Uh…Kakashi-sensei, why did you leave them to us if you knew," Sakura asked frantically, trying to change the subject.

"I said earlier that I wanted to know their target." Kakashi gave the bridge builder an evil glare.

"What?"

"Why would they attack a master bridge builder and not rival ninja?" He asked back. "When you put in your request you asked for standard protection. You didn't say anything about ninja hunting you down. If we knew, this would be a B-ranked mission or higher. Lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"We're genin," Sakura chimed in. "This is too advanced for our level of training."

"I think we should continue with our mission. I don't know about you guys, but I worked hard to get here, pushing myself until it hurt, training alone for hours, anything to get stronger and reach my goal. I'm not going to give up because of some lousy wave ninjas."

"Hn." Sasuke gave her a light smirk.

"If we go back now, we're never going to here the end of it, are we?"

"Nope."

Kakashi sighed. "Then I guess we have no choice. We have to finish the mission."

Naruto jumped up and down and screamed bloody murder.

* * *

A/N: Just in case you were wondering a dipsomaniac is a drunk. I was fighting between using that or boozer…dippy won. Coming up soon is the Zabuza Arc. Please review!


	9. Chapter 7

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto.

A/N: I officially want to welcome you to the Zabuza Arc…that's it. Now continue to read the story.

* * *

Chapter 7

The mist was thick and blocked everything from view. The waves hit the boat causing it to unsteadily bob up and down. Everyone was silent, except for Naruto.

"I hate boats," she said. "I hate them…I hate them," she repeated, each time her face grew greener and greener.

"Are you alright Naruto-chan," Sakura asked.

Naruto turned to face her. "I hate boats," she growled.

"I didn't know you got seasick, dobe," Sasuke chuckled.

The bridge builder looked up at Naruto. "A great ninja like you getting seasick, that's a shocker," he said in the most sarcastic tone the world had ever heard.

Naruto jumped up and shouted, "Stuff it, old man!"

"Lower your voice Naruto," Kakashi warned.

"Come over here, dobe."

Naruto walked over to Sasuke. "Whataah." A big wave hit the boat and Naruto fell. Naruto wondered why her landing was so soft.

"Na…Ru…To…" Sakura hissed.

Naruto looked down. "Heheh. Sorry, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn. Whatever dobe." Good thing for Sasuke the fog was so thick, nobody could see him blushing.

She crawled off of Sasuke and back to her original spot on the bow.

"Mister Tazuna, before we get to the pier, I want to ask you something. The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

"I want you to know the truth. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"Deadly shadow?"

"I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world."

_Bill Gates, _Naruto thought.

"The shipping magnet, Gato."

_A cat?_ A confused look spread across Naruto's face.

"Gato? Of Gato Transport. He's a business leader, everyone knows him."

"Gato is a very powerful tycoon, but below the surface, with the same methods he uses to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband, using his gangs and ninja. It was on year ago when Gato first set his sight on the land of waves. He came to our island and took control over transport and shipping. Anybody who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. When the bridge is complete his control will be gone. I am the bridge builder."

"So you're in that gangster's way," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"That means, those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato," Sasuke added.

"I can't pay for an A or B-ranked mission. It's much too expensive. Nobody working on the bridge can afford such a thing. That bridge is the hope of our people. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be my bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach my home. But don't feel bad about that. Of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry, 'granddad, I want my granddad.' Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja in the hidden leaves, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow. Oh well. It's not your fault, forget it."

"He's not really giving us a choice," Naruto mumbled.

"Oh~. I'm very grateful."

The group went through to the other side of a tunnel. The first thing they saw…was everything. There wasn't any fog here. Trees were growing out of the water and houses lined the shore.

"Alright. Take me to my home and I mean, get me there in one piece."

"Right," Kakashi said dully.

Naruto sensed something and threw a kunai into the bushes. She almost hit a white rabbit. The kunai was sitting right above its head. "Oops."

"What do you mean 'Oops'," Sakura yelled.

"I could have sworn it was a person." Naruto picked up the rabbit. She made a face and turned to face everyone else. "Am I the only one who sees something weird with this rabbit?"

"Huh? What do you mean? It's just a normal snow rabbit."

"Its fur," Sasuke commented. "It's the wrong color for this season."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Look out," Kakashi shouted.

Everybody ducked and a large blade flew over their heads. It stuck into a tree and a person landed on the handle.

"Well, well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja from the village hidden in the mist. If he's our opponent then I'll need this…" He put his hand on his forehead protector and uncovered his eye. "This could be treacherous."

"Hatake Kakashi, of the Sharingan eye, did I get that right?"

_The Sharingan, but that's…_Naruto whipped around to make sure Sasuke was alright. He was glaring at Kakashi, but that wasn't strange.

"It's too bad, huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man."

"Now quick, triangle formation. Protect the bridge builder."

"Well, looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor."

"What's a Sharingan," Sakura asked.

"Sharingan; a rare power. It resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu can instantly see and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, rare form of dojutsu."

"You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and copy it to the tiniest detail." A sudden fog began to roll in. "As for you jounin, as a ninja of the mist, I have a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. It called you Kakashi, the copy ninja." There as a pause. "Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man."

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura moved in front of the bridge builder.

Zabuza grabbed his sword and disappeared from the tree. Now he stood on the water. "Ninja Art: hidden mist jutsu."

The fog grew thicker and thicker. Naruto could barely see two feet in front of her face.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is that," Sakura asked.

"Zabuza Momochi, ex-leader of the mist village's assassination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique."

"I don't like the sound of that," Naruto gulped.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without a sound or warning of any kind. The Sharingan can't fully neutralize it, so stay on guard."

Naruto made a face. "I knew I didn't like the sound of that."

"Well, if we fail, we can only lose our lives."

"That's very reassuring," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Eight points…"

"What's that?!"

"It's like that seven days phone call," Naruto said shakily.

Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto.

"It is!"

"Larynx, spine, lungs, jugular, subclavain artery, kidneys, heart…Now, which will be my attack point?"

Kakashi turned toward the genin. "Sasuke! Calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me."

Naruto stared at Kakashi in wonder.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza appeared in the middle of the genin. "It's over."

Kakashi lunged toward Zabuza and stabbed him with a kunai. Zabuza bled water. It was a water clone. Now he was behind Kakashi.

"Sensei!"

Kakashi turned around just in time to be sliced in half by Zabuza's sword. He splashed everywhere because he too was a clone. Kakashi put a kunai to his throat. "Don't move. Now it's over."

* * *

A/N: Yeah! Everything will be explained in time, including how Naruto knows about the sharingan, but you must be patient. Kakashi is winning the battle…too bad we all know how it ends…You know, you don't realize how boring writing an action sequence is…until you actually write one. Whatever…Please leave a review!


	10. Chapter 8

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto.

A/N: Sorry it took awhile. My internet has been out, but it is back now.

* * *

Chapter 8

"You're finished."

Zabuza chuckled. "Finished? You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing, but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy ninja like you." He chuckled once more. "You are full of surprises though. You already copied my water clo-"

"You don't have to explain everything," Naruto shouted impatiently.

"Shut up Naruto," Kakashi growled.

"We saw him. No words necessary. Skip to the fighting," she cheered.

"This is serious Naruto," Sakura hissed.

"That's quite the spunky student you have Kakashi."

"Dobe! Sit down and shut up!"

"Killjoy," she shouted before she plopped onto the ground and became silent.

"Shall we get back to our fight, Kakashi?"

Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. He got rid of the clone in front of him and ducked in time to dodge Zabuza's attack. Zabuza dug his sword into the ground and used his momentum to kick Kakashi. He picked up his sword and ran after Kakashi. Kakashi layed makibishi spikes to him down, but he skillfully avoided them.

It was a battle in the water now. Kakashi came up first. He wasn't alone for long though. Zabuza ran behind him and used the water prison jutsu, which sealed Kakashi in a ball of water. "This prison may be made from water, but it's stronger than steel. It's pretty had to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later, but first your little friends will have to be eliminated. Water clone jutsu." His clone walked onto land and made a hand sign. The fog rolled in once more, but it was not as thick as it had been earlier.

"He disappeared again. I'm starting to not like this guy."

"Dobe, get over here," Sasuke ordered.

"Ri-"

Zabuza came out of nowhere and sent Naruto flying. Her headband came off and landed by his foot. He stepped on it. "You're just bratty little kids."

"Naruto-chan!"

Sasuke growled at the ninja.

"Listen! Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight. He's using all his power to keep me in this prison, so he can only fight you with his clone, but his clone can't go too far from his real body. If you get away from him, he can't follow you. Now run!"

"That water makes your voice sound weird and I can't understand anything you are saying," Naruto said innocently.

"We've got to do it," Sasuke said suddenly as he ran at the clone. He threw shuriken at him, but he just blocked them with his sword. Sasuke attacked from the air next. Zabuza put his arm into the air, grabbing Sasuke's throat. Then he threw him and Sakura screamed, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-sama! You've gone too far!" Naruto charged at Zabuza.

"Ahhh! Naruto-chan, what in the world are you doing?!"

Zabuza chuckled. "Fool." In one blow Zabuza threw Naruto at the feet of her friends.

"What are you thinking?! Charging at him by yourself. Even Sasuke couldn't get to him."

Naruto began to laugh.

"Have you gone insane?!"

Naruto held up her headband proudly. "I got my headband back," she declared.

Sakura smacked her on the back of her head. "Idiot!"

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Don't do anything stupid, dobe."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke as she tied her headband on. "Don't worry, I will. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go wild!"

Zabuza laughed maniacally. "Enough of these games. When I was your age, this hand had already crushed many opponents."

"Zabuza, the demon."

"Oh~. So I was in your bingo book, too."

"Long ago, the village hidden in the mist, also known as blood mist village, before a student could become a ninja, there was one final test."

"To pass you had to annihilate the other students. Imagine young ninja like you eating together, training together and then comes the final exam, only the rules changed. You can't stop until you destroyed your opponent. He was your friend. You shared your dreams. Now it's him, or you," Zabuza explained.

"That's so cruel," Sakura squeaked.

"Ten years ago in the village hidden in the mist, the graduation exam changed. One ear before, a dark evil had filled the school with terror. Without pause or hesitation a young boy, who wasn't even a ninja approached the class and took down over a hundred other students."

"It…It felt so…good." Zabuza elbowed Sasuke in the gut, not once, but twice.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-sama!"

Zabuza slammed his foot on Sasuke's stomach and said, "You're nothing."

Naruto had enough of this. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." A horde of Naruto appeared around Zabuza.

"Oh~. Shadow clones. And there's quite a few of them."

"Get your foot off of Sasuke-sama!" Each Naruto pulled out a kunai and jumped at Zabuza. Even though there were many Narutos, he blocked them. With a wave of his sword, they all went soaring through the air. The shadow clones disappeared one by one. "I'm not giving up. I've still got this." Naruto threw a weapon into the air. "Sasuke-sama!"

"Got it!" Sasuke spun around and landed perfectly with the weapon in hand. "Demon wind shuriken: windmill of shadows." He disappeared into the air and threw the shuriken will all his strength. It flew by the clone and headed straight for the real Zabuza.

"Smart, but not smart enough." He caught the shuriken with his free hand. He noticed another heading right at him. He moved out of harm's way and said, "A shuriken can't touch me."

Sasuke smiled and the shuriken turned into Naruto.

"What," Zabuza barked.

"Eat this," Naruto said as she threw the kunai.

Zabuza had no choice, but to remove the jutsu he had on Kakashi. He took the shuriken he had caught earlier and prepared to throw it at the defenseless blonde. "I'll destroy you."

_Ka-chink_. Kakashi blocked the blade as Naruto hit the water. He gave Zabuza a look of pure hatred. Naruto bobbed in the water. "Naruto that was an excellent plan. Don't ever do it again."

"Like that's going to happen," she laughed.

"You've grown up haven't you?"

"That was fun. I'll have to do that again for sure."

"I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison."

"Don't flatter yourself. You weren't distracted, you were forced to let go. You're technique worked on me once, but won't work again. So…What's it going to be?"

Zabuza closed the shuriken so that all the blades were forced against Kakashi. Kakashi over powered Zabuza and hit the shuriken away. Both jounin jumped away from each other. They were doing the exact same hand signs. Ox-monkey-hare-rat-boar-bird-ox-horse-bird-rat-tiger-serpant-ox-ram…

" "Water style: water dragon jutsu." " Two dragons came out of the water and splashed into each other creating a wave that not only washed over those on land, but carried Naruto back to shore. Sword versus kunai, then more ninjutsu. "Water style: giant vortex jutsu," Kakashi said.

"What," Zabuza croaked.

A vortex swelled in front of Kakashi. It took hold of Zabuza and slammed him into a tree.

"You're finished."

"How? Can you see into the future?"

"Yes. This will be your last battle…ever."

Two senbon needles flew into Zabuza's neck. An ANBU stood in a nearby tree. "You were right. It was his last battle."

Kakashi checked his pulse and sighed. "No vital signs."

The ANBU bowed. "Thank you. I have been tracking Zabuza for a long time. Waiting for this chance to finally take him down. I am Haku, a member of the elite tracking unit of the village hidden in the mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza."

Naruto growled at the tracker nin. "Who do you think you are?"

"Calm down, dobe."

"Whatever. Let's just go."

The ANBU disappeared from the tree and reappeared next to Zabuza. He picked up the body. "Your struggle is over for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body, they must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me." He vanished, body and all.

Kakashi pulled his headband over his eye. "We haven't finished our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge."

"Sorry I caused all this trouble for you, but you can stay at my house when we get to the village."

"Alright, let's get a move on."

They began to walk when Kakashi suddenly collapsed.

"Looks like he used too much chakra," Sasuke said.

"Then we better move double time," Sakura added.

* * *

A/N: That was kinda boring, but don't give up on me. The next chapter will be up soon. So continue reading and leave a review please!


	11. Chapter 9

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. T_T

* * *

Chapter 9

Kakashi opened his eye. A woman with dark blue hair walked in. "Waking up are you, huh? Are you alright?"

"I've been better. It'll be a week before I can move normally," he grunted.

"See. It's better if you don't move so just lay down."

"Right."

The genin came into the room, followed by Tazuna. "Good morning Starshine, glad to see you're finally awake," Naruto laughed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat next to Kakashi. "Listen sensei, your sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts that much strain on you, maybe it's not worth it."

"Sorry."

"Well, you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins so we'll be safe for awhile."

"Right, but you know that boy with the mask. What about him?"

"He's from the elite tracking unit of the village hidden in the mist. Those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi," Kakashi paused.

"Are you okay? Sensei?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. As I was saying, tracker ninja deal with the body immediately, on the spot, so there is no room for error."

"Is that really important?" Sakura asked.

"Think about it. Do you remember what that tracker did with Zabuza's body?"

"We don't know. I mean, I guess he took the body somewhere."

"Exactly, but why? He should have worked on Zabuza right there. As quickly as possible. Think of the weapons he used for the take down."

"Throwing needles, no way," Sasuke said.

"Exactly. None of it adds up."

"What are you all yammering about? You demolished that assassin."

"Here's the truth, Zabuza's still alive."

"But didn't you say his heart stopped," Naruto questioned.

"His heart did stop, but that was just a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons that tracker used are called senbon. They can pierce deeply, but rarely kill unless they hit in a vital organ, not in the neck. They're modified for needles used for medical treatments like acupuncture. Trackers are trained to know every detail of the human body. Causing the heart to stop temporarily while keeping the body alive is an easy matter for them. First, he carried the body away even though it is much heavier than he is. Second, he used senbon which have a precise effect, but are rarely fatal. From these two factors we can conclude that the tracker wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, he was trying to save him."

"Come on. You're over thinking this aren't you?"

"Encountering suspicion, the ninja prepares quickly, hesitation leads to disaster. Every shinobi knows this saying."

"How are we going to prepare when you can barely move?"

Kakashi laughed. "I can still train you."

"A little last minute training won't-"

"Alright! Let's get started," Naruto cheered.

"Good." He smiled.

"Nothing's good!"

The group turned around to see a kid with green overalls and a striped hat.

"Ah! Inari, where've ya been?"

"Welcome back grandpa," he exclaimed as he gave the old man a hug.

"Inari, that was very rude," his mother scolded.

"It's okay. I'm rude to them too."

Inari studied the genin, then turned to his mother. "Mom, don't you see? These people are going to die. Gato and his men will come back and find them and wipe them out."

"Listen kid, this cat or whatever is no match for a real hero like me."

"Ha. There's no such thing as a hero. You're just full of stupid ideas."

"What did you say?"

Sakura held Naruto back. "Calm down, Naruto-chan."

"If you want to stay alive, you should just go back to where you came from."

"Inari, wait. Where are you going?"

"To look out at the ocean. I wanna be alone."

"Sorry about that."

"Naruto stomped up the stairs. "That little brat. I'm gonna put him in his place." She heard some sniffles in a room and peeked in. Inari was sitting on a desk looking out a window at the ocean while crying. He was muttering something about his dad.

*~Later that day~*

"Alright. Training starts now. First, begin with a review of chakra. A ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential."

"We know that," Sasuke said dully.

"He's right. A long time ago we learned about chakra. Physical and spiritual energy, mix, hand signs, jutsu. I think that about sums it up."

"Close enough," Kakashi sighed. "But you have not mastered the power of chakra, you barely scratched the surface. You have to combine physical and spiritual energy within yourself, but how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must combine them exactly right. Even if you produce a lot of chakra unless you can balance and control it, it's worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way, then you're out of chakra and you can't fight at all. You're just a target."

"How exactly do we change that?"

"train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature. To achieve this goal you must be willing to put your life on the line."

"What do we have to do?"

"Climb a tree," Kakashi answered simply.

"Climb a tree," the genin shouted.

"That's right, but there's just one rule. No hands."

"What? You're kidding."

"Am I? Let's see." Kakashi focused his chakra and walked up a tree. "You get the idea," he said when he was upside down on a branch. "Focus the chakra toward the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra."

"That's awesome!"

"Wait a minute! That's a nice trick and all, but how does that help us beat Zabuza?"

"It's the only way to fight him, Sakura. That's the entire goal of this training. First you'll learn to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precise point on your body. This is difficult even for advanced ninja. This type of climbing requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus chakra. Are you getting the picture? If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu. Well, theoretically. The second point is to maintain your chakra levels. When a ninja is focused in battle it's even harder to control and maintain his chakra levels, a deadly mistake. To avoid this, maintaining chakra must be second nature, effortless. I can talk about this all day, but that won't advance your skills, will it? You need to apply the power of chakra through training." Kakashi through each of his students a kunai. "Use the kunai to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb without using your hands. Then try to get past that mark next time and the next. At first you'll need to run at a tree so your momentum will take you as high as possible, until you get used to it. Ready?"

Naruto picked up her kunai. "I'm always ready. This is gonna be no sweat all the way."

All three genin focused their chakra. They ran at the trees in front of them and began to climb. Naruto fell right off the bat. Sasuke got pretty far up the tree, but then made a mark after his foot crushed part of the tree.

"Hey, this is fun," Sakura said. She was sitting on a high branch up in the tree.

"Well, looks like Sakura has the best chakra control."

"Way to go Sakura-chan," Naruto shouted. She turned to Sasuke. "Jealous are you?" She asked mockingly.

"Whatever."

The genin continued to climb trees. Sakura was resting under her tree. Naruto walked up to Sakura and crouched down. "Hey, you're good at this. How about giving me some advice? Please?"

* * *

A/N: That'll end this chapter. The story will get better so keep reading and please review!


	12. Chapter 10

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I was too lazy to actually write in the story about Inari's dad because I didn't want to write that much. If you want to know about it than read the manga or watch episode eleven on Youtube. Anyway, keep reading and leave a review!

* * *

Chapter 10

Naruto sat on the ground panting wildly. She looked up at the cuts on the tree. Her marks were a couple of feet lower than Sasuke's. _I better catch up_, she thought. She stood up, unzipped her coat and threw it on the ground. She had on an orange t-shirt that said 'EAT MY CHAKRA'. She turned to see Sasuke watching her. "What," she asked with a little edge.

"Hn," was all he said. His attention fell back onto his tree and he ran up.

She sighed. _Concentrate; remember what Sakura-chan told you_.

*~Flashback~*

_Naruto walked up to Sakura and crouched down. "Hey, you're good at this. How about some advice? Please?"_

"_Alright," Sakura sighed. "Chakra requires spiritual energy so if you get all anxious and frantic, it doesn't work. You have to relax and totally focus on the tree. That's how you get a steady chakra flow in the soles of your feet."_

*~End Flashback~*

Naruto was completely relaxed; chakra was focused at her feet. Her eyes snapped open and she ran at the tree.

"Naruto," Sasuke called.

Naruto lost her focus and tripped. "What is it now," her voice came out muffled by the grass.

"Well, uh…ya know…the thing is…"

Naruto lifted herself up and looked at Sasuke curiously. She noticed that his eye was twitching and a blush was apparent on his face.

"You know, you asked Sakura for advice when she was here…So, uh, what did she tell you?"

Naruto blinked. An evil smirk grew wide on her face. "I don't wanna tell you."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"I bet your brother could do this before he could walk." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she immediately regretted them. Sasuke didn't give her any time to apologize before he tackled her to the ground. He sat on her stomach and squeezed her wrists, pinning them above her head. Anger radiated from his body as he glowered down at the blonde. He squeezed her wrists as hard as he could. Naruto winced as the pain shot through her. "Itai…Sasuke-sama, it hurts," she cried.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The door opened and Sakura turned to see a broody (Well, more broody than usual) Sasuke. He ignored everybody as he sat down at the table.

Naruto walked through the door not too long after Sasuke. She chuckled nervously as she asked for some bandages.

"What did you do Naruto-chan?"

"I fell."

"How?"

"The tree climbing."

"Naruto, there are some bandages in my bag. Sakura, why don't you go help her?"

Sakura nodded and followed Naruto out of the room.

Kakashi leaned closer to Sasuke. "Did you have something to do with that," he asked quietly.

"Her falling? Nope. The dobe did that on her own."

Kakashi sighed and sat back in his chair.

"You should really be more careful," Sakura lectured as she and Naruto came back into the room.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan," Naruto said raising her now bandaged hands in an apologetic manner. She sat down and ate her meal in silence.

After dinner Sakura walked over to a picture frame. "Excuse me. This picture is torn. Is there a reason for that? Inari," she continued as she turned to the boy. "You kept glancing at it all through dinner. It looks like someone else was in the picture, but they got torn out. I mean, that's kind of strange isn't it?"

"It's my husband," Inari's mom said sullenly.

"They used to call him a hero in this land," Tazuna said gruffly.

Inari slid out of his seat and walked outside.

"Inari," his mother called as she ran after him. "Father, you know you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari."

"Inari's so…What happened to him?"

"Hm…Is there a story behind this," Kakashi asked.

Naruto listened intently to Tazuna's tale of the hero of the land of waves. Naruto had respect for the guy. His way of life reminded her of her nindo, her ninja way. When the story was over, Naruto glared at the wall for a good second or two and jumped up. "I'm going to prove it. There are real heroes in this world!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura yawned a good morning to everyone before she sat down for breakfast.

"Naruto's not here? Looks like she was out all night again."

"That girl is completely crazy. She's out climbing trees in the dark. She could be dead by now, you know, from using too much chakra."

"Well, I certainly hope that she is okay. A child spending the night in the woods alone."

"There's nothing to worry about. Naruto is a goofy kid, but she's also a full-fledged ninja. She can handle herself."

"Sakura's right. Naruto's probably lying dead somewhere." Sasuke stood up and walked to the door.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"But we just started eating." Sakura looked at his empty plate. "Huh? That was fast."

Naruto ignored the birds that were landing on her. She was having a peaceful sleep and they weren't going to ruin it. She was however, woken up by somebody else who happened to be around.

"Wake up. You'll catch a cold out here."

Naruto sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes. "Who the heck are you," she asked. She opened her eyes and saw a black haired beauty. This person had dark brown eyes and was wearing a pink yukata. "Why are you out here?"

"I'm gather herbs."

From the voice Naruto could tell that it was a guy. A very, very effeminate guy. "Herbs?"

"Yes. Someone precious to me needs them."

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

Naruto picked a few herbs and placed them in a basket. "You start work really early, don't you, nii-chan?"

"I like it early. It's calm, but I didn't think I would find anyone sleeping in the woods."

"I'm training."

"So are you a ninja because I noticed the headband you are wearing or are you just making a fashion statement?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm a ninja."

"Impressive, but does that mean you are training for something dangerous."

"I guess, but I want to do it. I want to grow stronger."

"You seem very strong now, isn't that enough?"

"No. I need to get stronger and stronger. I have to keep practicing."

"How so? Why is it so important?"

"So that I can become the best ninja in my village. Then all my troubles will be over. And there is a certain person I have to prove something to."

"So are you doing it for this certain person? Or are you doing this all for yourself?"

"Huh? I'm lost."

"Is there someone who is precious to you?"

"Someone who…" Naruto's face lit up like a red light and steam practically shot out of her ears. "N-No w-way! W-Why would I like him like that?!"

"When a person has something precious to them that they want to protect, then they become genuinely strong."

Naruto thought about Inari's dad for a minute. About how he risked his life for his village. "I know what you mean," she said after a long moment.

The boy smiled and picked up his basket. "You will grow stronger."

Naruto smiled back and she said, "Thanks nii-chan."

"Goodbye. We'll meet again sometime." The boy said as he turned around and walked away.

Naruto watched as he walked out of sight. _He seemed familiar_, she thought. Suddenly somebody punched her on the head.

"Did you just forget about breakfast, dobe?"

"Yeah. I guess I was too busy becoming stronger than you," Naruto said playfully.

"Hn."

*~Later that day~*

"Naruto," Sakura yelled. She turned to face Kakashi. "Knowing Naruto, she could be anywhere. Sasuke-kun hasn't come back either. I wonder where they are."

Naruto threw her kunai near their feet. They looked up and saw her lying lazily on a branch.

"Wow, Naruto-chan. You can climb that high now? That's great!"

"Is this high enough, sensei? I can even hang upside down. See." Naruto flipped herself up and clung to the underside of the branch.

"Why do I think this is going to end badly," Kakashi murmured.

Naruto stopped the chakra from flowing into her feet. _That teme better catch me like he said_, Naruto thought. '_Hey Naruto, let's be dramatic' he says. I hate that teme._

Naruto felt a tug on her ankle. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright Sasuke-kun," Sakura screamed from below. "You're the best!"

Naruto looked down at Sakura then up at Sasuke who had a smug smirk on his face. _I bet he loves getting the fangirl's attention like this. Under all that hate he really cares about people._ Naruto began to fall again during her thoughts. She landed hard on the ground and looked up to see that smiling teme_…no…he's just full of hate._

After telling Naruto to be more careful, Sakura and Kakashi left. Naruto fell asleep on a high branch while Sasuke continued to climb. About an hour of training had passed before he decided to take a break. Sasuke jumped onto the branch where Naruto was sleeping. The branch shook, but Naruto remained undisturbed.

"Dobe?" No answer. "Naruto-chan," Sasuke said somewhat agitated.

"Teme? Get away from my ramen," Naruto muttered in her sleep.

"Is ramen more important than me?"

Naruto groaned. "Stop being mean, you stupid teme."

"Tell me how you really feel."

"You're arrogant, a jerk and a manipulator," she answered bluntly.

Sasuke scowled. "If you hate me so much then-"

"I never said that I hated you," she interrupted. "I will never say I hate you, because…" Naruto faded into a deeper sleep, leaving her comment unfinished.

"Of course. You have something important to say and something stops you," he sighed. He sat in front of her face to face and on a whim gave her a gentle kiss. Sasuke was glad she was such a heavy sleeper. If she woke up, who knows what would happen.

*~Dinner Time~*

"Now they're both late," Sakura said with a worried expression on her face. "I wouldn't have expected that from Sasuke-kun."

The door clicked open behind them and Sasuke walked in basically dragging Naruto.

"Where have you been," Tazuna asked. "You look like something the cat dragged in."

Naruto looked up and smiled. "We both made it to the top."

"Good," Kakashi nodded. "Now we move on. Starting tomorrow you're both body guards for Tazuna."

"Alright," Naruto cheered as she fell backwards. Sasuke fell with her. Although it was more like he fell on her.

"You are such a dobe," he said as he stood up.

Naruto shrugged it off and downed her dinner.

"In a few more days the bridge will be finished. I have you to thank for that."

"You've all done great, but you've still got to be careful."

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but I haven't had the chance until now. Why did you stay and protect me, even after you found out that I lied to bring you here?"

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardess cannot survive. That was a quote from the first Hokage."

Naruto got the strangest feeling that Inari was having flashbacks. That's when he began to cry. "But why," he muttered.

"Huh? What did you say?"

Inari slammed his hands on the table. "All this stupid training is just a waste of time. Gato's got a whole army. They'll beat you down and destroy you. These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything. No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose."

"Just speak for yourself," Naruto growled. "It won't be like that for me."

"Why don't you be quiet?! Just looking at you makes me sick. You don't know anything about this country, you're just butting in. Always laughing and playing around. You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt."

"Listen to yourself whining and complaining like some sorry little victim. You can whimper all day for all I care. You're nothing but a coward."

"Naruto! You went too far," Sakura scolded.

Naruto stood up with an irritated growl and walked away from the table. Later Naruto walked back into the room to apologize. She looked outside and saw Inari sitting on the dock. Kakashi was sitting next to him. He was obviously giving him a lecture or something. _Oh well,_ she thought. _No use in bothering with it now_.

Naruto collapsed on her futon and to her displeasure someone else was already there.

"Why are you laying on me, dobe?"

"You're in my bed. Why are you in my bed," she asked sleepily. She perked up suddenly and said, "That reminds me about the weird dream I had earlier."

"A...weird dream?"

"Yeah! You were in it," she added cheerfully.

"Hn."

"So I was dreaming about being in a perfect world. There was ramen everywhere and it was all mine!"

"That's stupid."

"That didn't stop you from coming into my dream," she pouted. "You asked me if ramen was more important than you. I told you to stop being mean and then you asked me to tell you how I really felt."

"Hn. And what did you answer," Sasuke asked out of boredom. He already knew the answer, he heard it all earlier.

"You're arrogant, a jerk and a manipulator. Then you got kinda mad and started saying that if I hated you so much, but I had to stop you there because I don't hate you Sasuke-sama. I would never say I hate you because I…uhh…"

"What did you say after that," he asked with a sleight blush.

Naruto thought for a moment. "I don't think I finished the sentence. The ramen prince came out he gave me a kiss."

"Naruto-chan…Why don't you finish that sentence now? Why could you never hate me?"

Naruto blushed. "Oh! Well, that's because…I…It's because-"

"Naruto-chan," Kakashi-sensei called.

"What do you want, sensei? And don't say my name with –chan. It sounds creepy coming from you."

Kakashi smiled and his visible eye was curved upward like it was smiling. "I need you to stay here and watch Tazuna's family."

"WHAT?! After all of that training, you want me to stay here?! That's not fair!"

Kakashi sighed. "Sorry Naruto. You need some rest. You can't even get up over there can you?"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Uh…well, no. But-"

"Then it's settled. You'll stay here tomorrow."

Naruto groaned and shoved her face into her pillow.


	13. Chapter 11

* * *

Servant and Master, A SasuNaru FanFic

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Okay. I leave Naruto in your hands. She overworked herself so she might not wake up for a while," Kakashi said.

"Don't wake Naruto up," Sasuke warned.

"I remember when I did that," Kakashi said thoughtfully. "I will never made that mistake again."

Sakura looked from her sensei to her crush. "Why shouldn't she be woken up?"

Kakashi and Sasuke shivered in unison. "You don't want to know."

"Let's go," Tazuna ordered.

*~later that morning~*

There was a loud crash in the main room and Naruto lazily opened her eyes with a growl. She slowly stood up and changed. She could hear the conversation in the other room.

"So you're Tazuna's daughter, huh? Too bad. You'll have to come with us," one man said.

There was another loud crash and Tsunami screamed. Naruto, now fully dressed, walked into the room. She was still half-asleep.

"Isn't that one of the ninja brats Tazuna hired," one man asked another.

"Get her."

Naruto mumbled something incomprehensible and pulled out a large number of kunai and shuriken. She threw them at the two men, pinning them to the wall. Now they had nowhere to run. Naruto stood in front of the two and pulled out another kunai. "You have disturbed my slumber. Now you must pay the price."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hold on! What the heck is this," Tazuna shouted with his eyes wide. The group had just arrived at the bridge. The men and tools were scattered on the ground. "What's happened? Someone was here, someone got to them."

A thick fog rolled in. "Sasuke! Sakura! Get ready," Kakashi commanded.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi. I see you've still got those brats with you," Zabuza said from within the fog. "Pitiful." Suddenly, they were surrounded.

Sasuke took the initiative and destroyed all of the water clones.

"So you could see they were water clones huh? The brat's improving. Looks like you've got a rival Haku."

"So it seems," the boy said calmly.

"Well, well, so I had it right," Kakashi said. "It was all an act with cute little mask. They look pretty chummy. I'd say they've been pulling scams like that for a long time."

"That's it. I'm taking him down. Who does he think he is fooling, hiding behind that mask like some sort of clown?"

"Sasuke, you're so cool!"

"That move still gave us the first advantage, now use it," Zabuza told Haku.

"Right." Haku began spinning around like a tornado.

Sasuke blocked his attack. The two teens clashed. They both attacked with intense speed.

"We want the bridge builder, not you. If you back down, I won't have to kill you."

"Save it."

"You're making a big mistake. You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've gained two key advantages."

"Yeah. What are they?"

"First, we're surrounded by water. Second, I blocked one of your hands; therefore you only have one free hand to defend yourself." Haku made some hand signs with his free hand. "Secret Juts: A thousand Needles of Death." Haku stomped on the ground and the water lifted into the air. It turned into senbon, all with their points turned toward Sasuke.

Sasuke made his own hand sign and summoned up chakra into his feet. The needles went down and Sasuke shot passed them, into the air. He threw shuriken at Haku, making him retreat a little every time. He then appeared behind the masked boy. "You're not as fast as you think. From this point on, you'll be defending from my attacks."

Sasuke threw a punch, which Haku blocked. Then he threw a kunai at his head, causing him to duck. Sasuke kicked him and he flew back a few feet.

"You made a big mistake insulting these ninja and calling them brats," Kakashi lectured. "That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. He's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village. And Sakura here is our sharpest mid. And last, but not least, our number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja is Naruto Uzumaki."

A-choo. Naruto was now fully awake from that sneeze. She looked beneath her slightly elevated foot to see two men tied up and groaning in pain. She laughed. She turned to Tsunami and pointed at them. "They woke me up, huh?"

Tsunami nodded. Inari who had watched Naruto kick the crap out of the intruders walked into the room excitedly. He was carrying a crossbow and had a weird hat on. "That was so cool, Naruto, just like a real ninja."

"I am a real ninja," she said in an aggravated tone. "What's with the crossbow?"

"I'm going to get some villagers and we are going to get rid of Gato!"

"That's pretty brave. I guess you're not such a coward after all. I guess I'll leave you in charge of things here now, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, then I'm going over to the bridge," Naruto said as she ran off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Haku, if things continue like this, we'll be the victims. Get on with it."

"Right." Blue wisps of chakra appeared from Haku's body. "I'm sorry it's come to this." The air got colder. Haku made a hand sign. "Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors."

Sasuke was surrounded by slabs of ice. There was no way to escape. The ice glowed and Haku stepped into it. There was now a Haku in every mirror.

Kakashi was running to go help Sasuke when Zabuza appeared in front of him. "If you enter this fight, you fight me. That boy has no chance against that jutsu. He's finished."

"Now, we'll begin and I'll show you what speed really means." As soon as he finished talking, senbon were flying at Sasuke from every possible angle.

Both Kakashi and Sakura called out his name.

The kunai Sasuke was holding was hit out of his hand and it landed at Sakura's feet.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you," Sakura told Tazuna. "Forgive me." She picked up the kunai and ran forward. She jumped into the air and threw the kunai to Sasuke.

Before it could even get passed a single mirror, Haku grabbed it. He prepared for another attack when a shuriken flew in out of nowhere and knocked him out of his mirror. He landed face first on the ground.

There was a large puff of smoke nearby. Haku sat up and muttered, "Number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja."

The smoke cleared and Naruto showed herself. "Whew! I finally made it!"

* * *

A/N: YAY! Naru-chan is here. I hope things go well for her. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. The next one will be longer...I hope. Keep reading and leave a review.


	14. Author's Note

Okay, so I know you want to kill because I havn't been working on the story, but I also know that if you kill you will never see the rest of the story. I have most of it written in a timeline, but I havn't found the time to actually write it out. Give me a break, I've never studied so hard for school before and then events happen and then more studying and then more events, then back to studying and things just keep going from there.

Let's see...the last time I updated this story was...in...Aug...my bad? Then I think there was a teacher's strike so I wasn't able to go to school, but I was doing research for my parents and grandpa who had moved in with us...I don't know if I told you guys. Then in September my grandpa died so we had a week of sadness (in which time school had finally started.). Went to school that week, went to my grandpa's funeral in Florida, spent time with my family, then went back to school to catch up. Then that little cycle I told you about earlier happened. And now I think I finally have some free time I can use to write this story. Whew...That was a mouthful...even for someone like me with a really big mouth. Wofly knows what I'm talking about. ^.^

I'm not making up excuses. They are 100% true excuses. Now I must finish this or I will never get to write the story; and remember, don't kill someone before they finish writing a story, make them finish then kill them. ByeBye peoples!


	15. Chapter 12

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer: Me still no own Naruto.

Chapter 12

Short little recap:

_There was a large puff of smoke nearby. Haku sat up and muttered, "Number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja."_

_The smoke cleared and Naruto showed herself. "Whew! I finally made it!"_

* * *

"Naruto," Sakura shouted happily.

"Tch. That brat again," Zabuza growled.

"Naruto," Kakashi sighed. "You would have been much more helpful if you had stayed hidden. Aren't you supposed to be protecting Tazuna's family?"

"Well, sorry," Naruto scoffed. "Some bastards woke me up so I'm not in the best of moods."

"God rest their souls," Kakashi muttered.

"Don't worry about Inari and Tsunami. Inari is perfectly capable of handling himself now."

"What do you mean Naruto," Sakura asked.

"He was holding a crossbow and he looked like he was ready to fight."

"A crossbow…That's my grandson," Tazuna cheered.

"Enough of this talk." Zabuza threw a few shuriken at Naruto.

"Move Naruto," Kakashi shouted.

The shuriken were stopped by Haku's senbon. Naruto looked at Haku a little surprised, a little confused and a little thankful. "Haku. What are you doing," Zabuza hissed.

"Zabuza. Let me fight this girl my own way. Please?"

"Fine."

"Bring it on!" She looked around to see who was around. Her sensei was standing inbetween Zabuza and Sakura, who was in front of the bridge builder. Haku was in from of her and Sasuke was stuck in some sort of ice jutsu…Naruto paused. "That's so lame Sasuke. A fire style user stuck in an ice jutsu?"

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke growled.

"I'd never be caught dead in that thing."

*~Two minutes later~*

Sasuke chuckled. "What was that about never being caught dead in here?"

"Shut up teme! I'm only in here to save you!"

"Hn. Like I would need saving from a dobe like you," he scoffed.

Naruto twitched and said, "Prove it."

"I will." Sasuke made a few hand signs and faced the mirror Haku appeared to be standing in.

"Sasuke, wait! That jutsu might-"

Sasuke spewed a giant fireball that, once it hit the mirror, spread around the enclosed area. He was surprised to find that the mirrors were not affected at all, but he was more surprised by Naruto who punched him on the head. "What was that for dobe?"

"You lit my butt on fire," she said as she pointed to her charred pants.

Haku chuckled. "It will take a lot more than that to melt this ice." He took up some senbon and the mirrors glowed. Naruto and Sasuke were struck down by an uncountable number of Haku's senbon.

Naruto stood up. "I've had enough of this. Shadow clone jutsu!"

Sasuke watched as each Naruto was destroyed at light speed by Haku. The real Naruto stood on the ground shocked. She was stupid, but not stupid enough to actually attack the mirrors with her real body.

"This jutsu uses the mirrors reflection to transport me. From my viewpoint, you move in slow motion."

"I don't care," Naruto shouted. "I have a dream and I'm going to fulfill it no matter what! If I couldn't break through your mirrors that time then I'll just try again. I'll keep trying and never give up."

Haku was silent for a moment then spoke. "It wasn't my desire to become a shinobi. It's painful. I don't want to kill you. If you keep attacking then I'll have no choice. I'll have to kill the kindness in my heart and embrace the shinobi way. This bridge will be the battle ground upon which our dreams collide. I will fight for my dream just as you must fight for yours. Please do not blame me, for I fight for someone who is precious to me. I live for him and I face death for him so that his dream can become a reality. That is my dream and if I must act as a shinobi for the sake of that dream and take your lives."

* * *

A/N: I know this is short, but I need to give you something for my long absence and don't worry, more stuff will be out soon, I swear. If not, feel free to torture me and make me tell the story and then kill me.


	16. Chapter 13

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer: Me still no own Naruto.

A/N: Let's get to a better spot to leave off. Btw, I'm obviously, I'm not writing Kakashi and Zabuza's fight because of 3 main reasons. Reason A: I'm too lazy. Reason 2: That would be a lot of flashbacks and monologue. And Reason D: I'm really only focusing on Naruto and Sasuke. So to those of you, who wish to read their fight, find a manuscript or something.

Chapter 13

Quick recap: Haku just finished his monologue and now we continue~

* * *

Naruto created clones of herself again, Sasuke made a slight protest, saying that she should stop being an idiot, and repeat of the first time she did that followed. Naruto repeated this process one last time, minus the part about Sasuke protesting. Instead he made himself useful by kicking water into the air. As the clones got destroyed and the two recovered from another one of Haku's attack Naruto watched Sasuke look around carefully. He was plotting something.

"Do it again," he said finally.

"What?!"

"Just do it," he growled.

"Fine."

Naruto made the clones and began her attack. As soon as Haku came out of the mirror Sasuke shot a fireball at him and barely missed, leaving the Naruto's to be destroyed yet again. Before the last Naruto was taken down, Sasuke shot another fireball and singed Haku's pants.

"Naruto, can you do that again?"

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto felt a familiar feeling well up inside. She was unsure what the feeling actually meant, but decided it was best to ignore it for now. "Sure. I guess I can…" She didn't want to show it, but she was starting to get really tired. She should have learned a jutsu that doesn't use so much chakra.

The mirrors began to glow; Sasuke made some hand signs and said, "Naruto! Get out of here and attack from the outside."

"Got it," she said with a nod. She sprinted as fast as she could to the nearest exit, got knocked back and tried again.

"That's it," Sasuke said. "Fireball jutsu."

Sasuke missed and Haku threw a senbon into his shoulder. He then punched Naruto away from her intended destination.

Naruto panted. "Sorry, Sasuke. I couldn't get passed him."

"That was good Naruto."

"Huh?"

"One more time."

_I hope he isn't trying to kill me_, she thought. "Okay," she sighed out.

Both genin ran toward different breaks in the ice. Haku threw senbon at Sasuke which not only stopped him, but Naruto as well. "Sasuke!" This distracted her from Haku, who appeared behind her and sprayed her with needles.

Somewhere else on the bridge Sakura screamed.

"Sakura's in trouble," Sasuke said.

"We have to finish this fast Sasuke." Naruto was lying on the ground. She was almost out of chakra. "But I'm not sure how much longer we can last."

Sasuke picked up a senbon and blocked some of Haku's. "Get up, Naruto. We have to do this together."

"I know," she growled as she sat up.

Sasuke shoved her out of the way as another wave of needles descended upon them. Haku disappeared from sight and Sasuke turned to Naruto. "You have to get up. IF you pass out again then so help me, I'll-"

"You'll what? Listen, you don't have to keep protecting me." Naruto collapsed onto the ground, no longer able to fight.

Sasuke growled in aggravation.

"She's reached her limit. I'll admit that you have some impressive moves, but you have reached your limit as well."

Sasuke picked up Naruto, princess-style, and dodged another one of Haku's attacks.

Naruto opened her eyes and instantly met Sasuke's. _Impossible_, she thought. _That's…the Sharingan._ She smiled up at him and whispered, "Way to go, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke set her down and glared at Haku.

"I'm finishing this…now," Haku said.

Sasuke was prepared for the attack, but it wasn't directed towards him. "Naruto!"

* * *

A/N: *cries* I don't like fight scenes…I suck at writing them…but they do make good cliff-hangers. Leave a review and another chapter will be up soon.


	17. Chapter 14

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer: Me still no own Naruto.

A/N: And now, the exciting conclusion of the Zabuza Arc! It feels so good to say that.

* * *

Chapter 14

Naruto opened her eyes and saw Haku on the ground. A big toothy grin spread across her face. "You did it Sasuke!"

"It never fails."

"Huh?"

"You always seem to get in the way."

"What're you," she stopped. A senbon was buried in his neck. "Why…Why did you save me?"

"My body just moved on its own. You're annoying and a loser, but…"

"But? But what?"

"Hn. Loser."

Without answering her question, he fell backwards and Naruto caught him. "Sasuke!"

"He's still out there…my brother. I promised myself I'd stay alive until I killed him. Naruto…don't let your dream die."

Naruto watched as the life drained from his eyes. "Don't you dare leave me alone Sasuke!!!" Naruto's eyes were filled with tears. "You didn't finish your sentence. I'm annoying and a loser, but… I guess you're getting me back for not finishing mine. Sasuke…You're arrogant, a jerk and a manipulator. I could never hate you because…I love you, Sasuke." She paused and let the tears fall down her cheeks. "You better finish your sentence later."

"He found a strength he didn't realize he had. Why? Because a certain person was precious to him. To save that person, he rushed in knowing it was a trap. He was a true ninja worthy of honor. Is this the first time you have seen a friend die in battle? This is part of what it means to be a shinobi."

"Shut up…" The water around Naruto turned to steam and started flowing upward. "You'll pay for this." A reddish-orange chakra began to leak from her body. Her hair frizzed out and she could feel her nails and canine's growing a little larger. "I…am going to KILL YOU!" The image of the nine-tailed fox's head appeared above her and her wounds instantly healed. Her eyes went from cerulean blue to blood red and her pupils became slits.

Haku prepared to attack, but Naruto moved too fast. She sent out a small burst of chakra and deflected the senbon. She charged at the mirror she saw Haku in and punched as hard as she could. As the mirror shattered Haku jumped out to attack, but Naruto dodged. Before he could take cover in another one of his mirrors Naruto grabbed him. Naruto charged some chakra into her fist and punched Haku in the face, through the mirror. Haku's mirrors broke along with his mask and Naruto stopped her attack.

"You're…the boy in the woods."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you just say that you were going to kill me? Did you're I love you really mean anything or were they just empty words?"

Naruto slapped him. "Killing you…won't bring him back to me…"

"This day proves that I am no longer any use to Zabuza."

"Why him? He's arrogant, a jerk and a manipulator…Why would you love someone like that?"

"Why do you?"

Naruto's face turned bright red. It's amazing how two completely different people could be so alike.

"Zabuza found me when I had nothing to live for. I was unnecessary. When Zabuza looked at me, his eyes were not full of hate or fear. He didn't shun me for my strangeness. My special powers were just what he wanted. He made me necessary again. I was happy. I have failed you Zabuza. I am like a weapon that has been broken and no longer has any use. Naruto…kill me."

"I already told you. Killing you won't bring him back to me. I won't do it."

"Does this seem strange to you?"

"Well, duh."

"When Zabuza found me I was without a purpose or reason without living. Zabuza gave me both. But now my usefulness is over. The only thing that gave my life meaning is gone."

"You're wrong. Zabuza is alive. If what you say is true then you still have a reason for living, right?"

"What about you?"

Naruto gave him a sad smile.

"Naruto! Over here," Sakura shouted.

"I still live, for my friends…even if Sasuke is…"

"So you and Sasuke are alright?"

Naruto avoided all eye contact with Sakura. "Please don't hate me."

"What's wrong? Where is Sasuke anyway?"

"Sakura…"

"Let me take you to him Sakura," the bridge builder said. "As long as we stay together, you won't be disobeying your sensei's orders."

"Thank you." Sakura took his hand and they both ran to Sasuke's side.

Naruto heard Sakura begin to cry as she reached him.

"I was the best. I aced every test at the academy. I was a good student. Did you know that there are 100 principles of shinobi conduct? I memorized every single one. Number 25: A shinobi never shows his emotions, no matter what the circumstances. Sasuke," she cried over him.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Naruto muttered. "It's my fault." She felt her heart ache in more ways than one. She felt the loss of a love and the guilt of knowing it was her fault. She also felt the pain of her comrade, Sakura. She lost someone she loved as well.

"He did quite a job on you, didn't he Zabuza," a short gray old man said.

"Gato," Zabuza growled in response.

"You look like yesterday's sashimi(1). I must say, I'm…disappointed." Gato had a horde of men ready to fight standing behind him. "There has been a slight change of plan. According to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge Zabuza."

"What?"

"That's right. You're too expensive, so I've decided to take you off the payload. Of course, these thugs I hired cost some money too so if you could manage to slaughter a few before you're killed, I'd appreciate it. Think you can manage that…Demon of the hidden mist. Look at you. You look about as demonic as a wet kitten(2)."

"Well, well, Kakashi. It's seems that our fight is at its end. Since I am no longer Gato's employee, Tazuna is safe. We no longer have any qualms."

"I suppose your right."

"Come Haku…wait, I almost forgot." Zabuza killed Gato and threw him off the bridge. "Now we can go." That being said, the two disappeared.

"Sakura…It's hard to breathe with you on top of me," Sasuke said.

Sakura stopped crying for a second before bursting into more tears. "Tazuna, he's alive(3)!" She nuzzled her head into him.

"Ow. Sakura. That hurts."

"No, what are you doing, you shouldn't move."

Sasuke ignore Sakura's warnings and sat up. "How's Naruto and what happened to the guy in the mask?"

"Naruto's just fine and Haku left, with Zabuza. I knew you'd pull through Sasuke. You're too cool to stay down." Sakura stood up and shouted to Naruto. "Naruto! Over here! Look its Sasuke! He's alright, he's alright.(4)"

Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke. He put a hand up to acknowledge her and she smiled. She resisted the urge to glomp him and then her smile faded. _What if he heard me confess?! S**t! But I'm glad he's alive._

"Well, well, will wonders never cease," Kakashi said. He looked at Naruto and his eyes curved into upside down 'u's. With a slightly amused tone he said, "Did you reveal some deep dark secret to him when you thought he was dead?" Naruto made a face at him and he thought, _Bingo._

One of the thugs banged his weapon of the ground. "Don't get too comfortable yet. Who's gonna pay us? Maybe we'll just attack the village ahead and see what they got. Get 'em guys." All the thugs charged toward them, but were stopped by a single arrow.

"There's just one thing you're forgetting about," a villager said. "You'll have to go through all of us." The entire village cheered.

"Inari!"

"Hero's usually show up at the last minute you know."

"They've all come. The whole village," Tazuna muttered on the verge of tears.

"Shadow clone jutsu," Naruto and Kakashi said together.

Naruto smirked. "Do you want to be paid in punches or kicks?"

"Nevermind," they all shouted has they ran away onto a little boat or the water.

"Victory," Inari shouted.

* * *

It was a sunny day. The bridge was finally finished that Team 7 finally got to go home.

"We could have never finished the bridge without you," Tazuna said gruffly. "I can't tell you how much we are going to miss you."

"You be careful," Inari's mom said.

"Thank you, for everything," Kakashi said.

"Now, now. Don't get all choked up. We'll come back and visit real soon."

"You swear you will," Inari asked.

"Of course." Team 7 began to cross the bridge. "Man, I can't wait to get back to Konoha. I'm gonna get Iruka sensei to buy my some ramen to celebrate. And Konohamaru will flip when he hears about my adventures."

"Hey."

"What is Sakura-chan?"

"Not you. Sasuke, when we get back to Konoha, wanna do something together?"

"Not really."

"I'll hang out with you Sakura-chan."

"No thanks Naruto."

"You can come over to my place Naruto. I need to talk with you about something."

"Whatever," Naruto scoffed.

"Na-ru-to," Sakura growled.

"Oh, come on…" Naruto saw something at the end and slowed down. Hopefully her team wouldn't notice for a few minutes as she snuck off to the side. A piece of Haku's mask sat in a bush and she pulled it out.

"There it is," Haku said. He was wearing his pink kimono again.

"You weren't looking for it. You put it there on purpose," Naruto said with a smile.

"I was hoping you would notice it. I wish to speak with you."

"Go right on ahead," Naruto said as she sat down.

Haku joined her on the ground. "About the one precious to you…"

"We don't need to talk about _that_, do we?"

"I'm curious. How have things been going?"

"We haven't really talked to each other since then. We've been recovering."

"I see." He pulled a scroll out of his shirt and handed it to her. "Use this if you ever want to talk with me."

"How's this supposed to do that?"

"When you write something on that scroll it transfers over to this one," he said as he held up a second scroll. "Just write down anything on your mind and I'll give you advice or anything you need really."

"Oh! That's so cool Haku. Does it work both ways?"

"Of course. How would I respond to you if it didn't?"

"Right. Then if you ever need anything, you have to do it too, kay?"

Haku nodded. "Sure."

"Haku," Zabuza said from somewhere nearby.

"Naruto," Team 7 shouted.

Both shinobi smiled at each other and said their silent goodbyes as they joined their respective parties.

Sasuke looked at the school curiously. "What's that?"

"Nothing," she said as she quickly shoved it in her backpack.

"Hn. Whatever dobe."

"Don't call me a dobe!"

* * *

A/N: Isn't that just wonderful? Haku is still alive and he's is going to live happily ever after with Zabuza…well, sort of. I shall now explain the number things.

1- Did you have sashimi yesterday…because I don't remember having any  
2- Don't joke about wet kittens. Those things are evil.  
3- Yes Sakura…Tazuna can see that. Shouldn't you be telling Naruto?  
4- There you go.


	18. YOU MUST READ ME!

Okay, so I wanna know something. I can write the next few chapters one way or the other and the plot/story line would not change so I'll let you guys decide.

Should I put in some GaaNaru?

Is that a weird question for me to ask? Oh well. I want to know what you guys want to read so that I don't piss the majority of you all off. Okay, that's it. Cast your vote so I can finish the next few chapters!


	19. Chapter 15

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer: Me still no own Naruto.

Warning: This chapter contains flashbacks so if you suffer from hatred-of-flashback-syndrome then too bad, because these flashbacks-

Naruto: Shut up Kirity! You're going to ruin everything!

Kirity: Fine. Looks like you'll just have to read the story…

Naruto: Datte-

Kirity: Oh yeah, there will be dream sequences too!

Naruto: Are you done?

Kirity: Uh, I think so.

Naruto: Good. Dattebayo!

* * *

Chapter 15

_It was dark and raining. Naruto had been cornered by a couple of drunken villagers again. All she could do was sit and bare through the pain. It would be over quickly, she hoped. Naruto closed her eyes tight and waited for the villagers to strike. After an uncountable number of blows Naruto was knocked out._

_An ANBU nearby saw what was happening and sent the villagers away with a warning/threat. The ANBU picked her up and carried her to the hospital._

_Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar place. White sheets, white walls, white…everything. The smell of disinfectant was overpowering and it gave her a headache. Was she in a hospital? How'd she get there and why were they treating _her_? They never treated her before now. What was different?_

_She looked over and saw an ANBU in a cat mask talking with the doctor. _It must have been that guy's doing,_ Naruto thought._

"_I'm sorry, but we cannot treat her," the doctor said. He was sweating and obviously stressed._

"_Why not? She's just a little girl," the ANBU said calmly._

_Naruto sat up and looked at him. Somebody actually cared about her in the village. She felt an odd feeling well up inside of her. It was like when she first went into Ichiraku's. It was pure happiness. She smiled at the cat man. "It's okay. I'm a quick healer."_

_The ANBU removed his mask. He had pitch black eyes with scars underneath them and long raven colored hair. "Is that so?" He smiled._

_Naruto nodded with a toothy grin. No one had ever smiled at her like that before. It felt…good. "Ne, ne, what's your name Nii-chan," she asked excitedly._

"_Uchiha Itachi."_

_Naruto threw her arms up and cheered, "Itachi-sama!"_

_Itachi laughed. "Please don't call me that."_

"_But I want to," Naruto pouted._

"_Naruto, would you like some ramen?"_

_Naruto nodded enthusiastically._

Naruto's eyes snapped open. She hadn't thought about that day since Itachi… Naruto shook her head. He had a good reason and she knew it. If only she was allowed to tell Sasuke. "Sasuke," Naruto shouted at nothing in particular. "Crap! I forgot he told me to go to his house. CRAP!!!" Naruto changed into her orange and blue jumpsuit and sprinted to his house.

* * *

Naruto opened the front door and stepped in. His house had become much bleaker since the first time she visited. Naruto walked into Sasuke's room and sure enough, he was sleeping in his bed. "Such a bastard," she muttered. "You have the nerve to sleep when _you_ asked me to come over." Sasuke sighed heavily. "I wonder what you're dreaming." Sasuke sighed again. "Maybe I don't."

*~Sasuke's dream~*

_The doorbell rang. Sasuke answered the door to reveal a very happy, excited and nervous blonde. His jaw almost dropped, but of course he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't let their jaws drop. What was Naruto, the only girl in the academy that didn't drool over him, the only girl in the academy that he could actually stand five minutes with, the only girl in the academy he had a crush on, at _his_ house? What kind of dream was this?_

"_Um...Hi. Is Itachi home," she asked with a light blush._

Itachi? Why him_, Sasuke thought. "I don't think so."_

"_Oh," Naruto said sadly._

Don't make that face Naru-chan_, Sasuke thought. "You can come in and wait, I guess."_

"_Alright," Naruto sang._

"_Sasuke, who's at the door," Mikoto asked. She walked into the room and stopped with a giggle. "Who's this little cutie?"_

_Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand before she could introduce herself and was dragged away. "She's just a friend from school mom. We'll be in my ro-" Sasuke bumped into Itachi in the hall._

"_Itachi-sama," Naruto cheered._

"_Naruto-chan," Itachi said surprised. "What are you doing here?"_

"_You promised to treat me to ramen."_

"_Yes, but why are you _here_," he repeated._

_Naruto shrugged. She'd never been in someone else's house before. She had only ever been inside her own apartment. This place was way different. It was huge! It even had a garden with a pond._

_Itachi saw Naruto's eyes light up as she looked into the garden. He scooped her up, which earned him a cute little scream, and carried her over to the little pond._

_Sasuke watched as his crush sat on Itachi's lap. She seemed to take in every word told to her. He was happy to see her give such a nice smile, but he was mad that she wasn't smiling at him._

_Itachi turned to look at his brother. "Would you take her to Ichiraku's for me?"_

"_But you promised," Naruto whined._

"_I know, but I have to go on a mission."_

_Naruto pouted and muttered, "Fine. As long as I get free ramen."_

_Naruto slurped down her ramen. Sasuke watched as she devoured her first bowl in under a minute and requested another._

"_Do you hang out with my brother a lot," he asked._

"_Uh-huh. He told me a little bit about the Sharingan, not much though."_

"_You and my brother seem very close…"_

_Naruto nodded and slurped some ramen._

"_Why is that?"_

"_He looks at me nicely," Naruto answered honestly._

_Sasuke twitched. "That's a stupid reason."_

"_It may be a stupid reason to you, but to me…" Naruto thought hard to find the right words. "It is something that I treasure."_

"_Something…you treasure?"_

"_It doesn't happen very often. There are only a select number of people who make me feel that way."_

"_And who are they," Sasuke asked with a little edge._

"_Itachi, of course. Hinata doesn't seem to hate me. She helps me treat my wounds sometimes. Then there is Shikamaru. He has a very calm atmosphere and it's easy to relax around him. Choji is pretty cool. He shares his snacks with me a lot. Oh, and Kiba. He's really fun to play with."_

"_What about…Iruka-sensei?" He really wanted to say, what about me?_

"_He's our teacher, he doesn't count."_

"_In the entire village, those guys…and Hinata, are the only ones who make you feel that way?"_

_Naruto nodded. "The way all the adults look at me makes me want to disappear."_

"_I don't want you to disappear Naruto-chan. And I bet Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba don't want you to disappear either. Itachi, too."_

"_You really think so," Naruto said with hope shining in her eyes,_

"_Definitely," he smiled._

*~*

"I'm going home," Naruto whispered in the doorway. She wrote a note on his head earlier saying that she stopped by. She could only hope he could wash the sharpie off and she wouldn't get in trouble.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully that explained a few things. If I lost any of you, I apologize. Ask questions so that I may answer them in future chapters. However, I reserve the right to keep the reason Naruto is Sasuke's servant for future chapters. I can't give it all away in this chapter. That's just no fun!

Naruto: More flashbacks…how annoying.

Kirity: This coming from the annoying one.

Naruto: Hey! I resemble that remark!

Kirity: Okay…that's just too easy. Just leave a review and keep reading please.

Naruto: DATTEBAYO!!


	20. Chapter 16

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer: Me still no own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 16

"Good morning Sakura-chan," Naruto shouted cheerfully as she ran up to her teammates.

"Morning," Sakura replied back sleepily.

Sasuke watched as Naruto looked at him and turned away with a blush. She hadn't looked him in the face since the whole wave country ordeal. Not to mention, she stuck a sticky note to his forehead when he wanted to talk with her in person. Ever since they got back, it was like she had been avoiding him.

Naruto felt the hair on her neck stand on end. She knew Sasuke was glaring a hole in the back of her head, but she wasn't ready to face him just yet.

~*A Few Hours Later*~

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost," Kakashi said as he appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Stop lying," Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison.

"Today's mission will be cleaning out Madam Shijimi's two storage houses."

"Rich people amaze me," Naruto said in wonderment.

"Sakura-chan and I will clean one and Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun will clean the other," Kakashi instructed.

"What?! Can't Sakura-chan and I switch?"

Sasuke growled and Kakashi shook his head. "These are the only groups that work. Sakura-chan doesn't like being alone with Naruto-chan and Naruto-chan doesn't like being alone with me."

"Drop the –chan and to be frank, I don't like being with you at all," Naruto growled.

"Exactly," Kakashi said happily, his visible eyes turned up in the shape of a u.

"Ahh," Naruto screamed as another shelf fell on top of her.

"Stop making the mess bigger," Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Shut up," Naruto muttered. She rubbed some blood off of her cheek and noticed something wet on her hand. She looked around until she found the source and screamed. "OHMYGAWD!! POISON! I'm going to die," she cried.

Sasuke picked up the box and looked at it. "Hey idiot, shouldn't it have affected you already?"

Naruto stopped rolling on the ground. "Huh?" She sat up and looked at him.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to her. He knelt down and licked her wound.

Naruto sat there stunned for a moment.

"That stuff's expired. I would have tasted more than blood if it was still any good."

"You…You knew that it was expired didn't you," Naruto asked. Her voice had come out at a higher pitch and it cracked a little bit.

"And if I did," Sasuke asked nonchalantly. He looked back at the shelf he had been working on previously.

Naruto's face turned beat red. She jumped up and stomped over to the door. "Try taking other people's feelings into consideration when you do stuff like that you bastard," Naruto shouted before leaving.

"Naruto," Sasuke started, but she was already gone.

Naruto ran to the other storage house and pulled Sakura out. "Switch with me," she demanded. "I can't stand being near him right now."

"What's wrong Naruto-chan?"

"Go ask that inconsiderate bastard." Naruto stomped into the storage house and started cleaning with Kakashi.

_Naruto was acting strange_, Sakura thought as she walked over to the house Sasuke was in. She walked through the door to find Sasuke beating up an old punching bag. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing." Sasuke stopped and went back to cleaning up.

"That mission was tiring," Naruto said as the three genin walked down the road. Kakashi had dismissed them after seeing a bird in the sky. Naruto could only imagine the reason.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't we practice our teamwork right now," Sakura asked cheerfully.

"No. You should practice on your own first. Right now, your abilities are lower than Naruto's," he said bluntly.

Sakura's head drooped down. Naruto patted her on the back. "I'm sure he didn't mean it Sakura-chan," Naruto comforted.

A small square box wiggled up behind her. She saw it move in the corner of her eyes and sighed. _Couldn't he come up with a better disguise than that_, she thought. "What are you doing Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru threw off the box and three little munchkins with goggles appeared. "That's the person I view as my rival," Konohamaru told his two friends.

"What's with the goggles?"

"We're copying the old you, Naruto-chan."

Naruto felt proud at that moment. Little kids looked up to her. _How awesome is that_, she asked herself. "What do you want?"

"Leader, are you free," the girl asked.

Naruto shook her head. "I'm training."

"But you said you would play ninja with us today," Konohamaru whined.

"Why would a ninja 'play' ninja," Sakura asked.

"Who's this Naruto-chan?"

"Right. Konohamaru and company, this is Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan, this is Konohamaru and his friends, Moegi and Udon."

"She's ugly," Konohamaru said. "And she has a big forehead."

Naruto gulped as Sakura went into a blind fury. "Konohamaru didn't mean it," she shouted as she started running away with the little kids. They rounded a corner and Konohamaru ran into someone.

"That hurts," a guy with make-up on said. Naruto looked and saw something that resembled human hair on something that was wrapped up. _Please don't be a dead body_, Naruto thought. There was also a blonde girl. She had her hair separated into four sections, each tied up and spiked. She had what looked like a giant fan strapped to her back. The guy picked him up by the shirt collar and said, "That hurt you little brat."

"Don't, we'll get yelled at later," the girl warned.

"I'm sorry. I was messing around," Sakura explained nervously.

"Hey fatty! Leave Konohamaru alone," Naruto said _politely_.

"Let's play a little before boss comes," he said.

"You wanna play huh," Naruto asked. She charged at the boy. He moved his hand a little bit and Naruto felt something very tiny and thin grab her foot. She stopped her charge and through a kunai at his hand. Whatever had her foot let go immediately after he moved his hand to stop the kunai.

"I have no idea what that was just now, but if you don't leave Konohamaru alone right now, you'll pay. You fat, ugly jerk!"

Sakura put Naruto into a headlock. "Stupid. What are you thinking?"

"You're annoying. I hate midgets and kids. I'll take care of this one and then I'll get to you," he said.

"I'm not involved," the blonde girl said.

"Bastard."

The man pulled his hand back and prepared to punch.

"Hey," Naruto shouted as she started running again.

A rock hit his wrist and he dropped Konohamaru.

"What are you bastards doing in our village," Sasuke asked. He was sitting in a nearby tree, tossing another little rock up and down.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura shrieked.

"Couldn't you have helped out sooner," Naruto complained.

"Great. Another guy who pisses me off."

"Get lost."

"Get him Sasuke-kun," Sakura screamed. Both she and Moegi had hearts in their eyes.

"Naruto-chan, you suck," Konohamaru said.

_There goes my self-esteem_, Naruto thought. "Heh. I could have easily defeated that guy," she told him.

"Hey punk! Get down here," the guy growled. "I hate show-offs like you the most." He pulled off the thing on his back.

"Are you going to use Crow," the blonde girl asked.

"That thing has a name," Naruto asked in shock. At least she knew it wasn't a dead body now.

"Kankuro, stop it," a voice from the tree said. There was a boy who magically appeared upside down on a branch. He continued, "You're a disgrace to our village."

Kankuro began to sweat. "Gaara…"

"How pathetic. Why do you think we came to this village?"

"Listen Gaara, they started it and-"

"Shut up. I'll kill you."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm also sorry," the girl said. "Really sorry."

Gaara disappeared from the tree and landed inbetween his teammates. "Let's go," he said calmly.

"Wait," Sakura shouted. "You guys are from the Sand village, right? We may be allies, but it's forbidden to enter each other's village without permission. State your purpose."

The blonde girl pulled out her pass and said, "You guys are clueless. Don't you know anything?"

Naruto looked at the badge closely. Her name was Temari and her purpose for being there was… Suddenly she began shouting and jumping up and down. Sasuke, Sakura and the kids looked at her like she was insane. "Chunin exams! Waahoo! Sasuke-sama! We have to convince Kakashi to let us take them!"

"Are you serious," he said. Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto. "If he doesn't let us then we'll have to beat him to a pulp."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

Temari scoffed. "Do you really think you're strong enough to compete with us?"

Sasuke hn'ed and Naruto shouted "Believe it!"

Gaara looked back at the two. "What is your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke answered coolly.

"And the blonde's?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," She answered happily.

"And you are," Sakura asked in an aggravated tone. _He wants to know Naruto's name and not mine?! Maybe I am worse than Naruto,_ she thought.

"Subaku No Gaara."

"Cool name," Naruto muttered.

Now that the introductions were over, the three sand ninjas left.

Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto. "What was that about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cool name," Sasuke said mockingly.

Naruto blushed a little. "Shut up! You have no room to talk!" Naruto stomped off in the direction of her apartment.

"Where are you going?"

"HOME!"

* * *

A/N: I got the mission idea from a doujinshi I read so I don't claim that part of this story. The doujinshi is called Tough Being a Genin if you want to read it you have to ask me to send it to you. The art isn't bad and it's only 8 pages plus the cover. It's so fluffy!

Naruto: Heheh, did you see how I snuck that 'Believe it!' in there?

Kirity: *stares* Yeah, Naruto. That was pure genius *sharpens sword*

Sasuke: Dobe…

Kirity: Leave a review because this might be the last time you see Naruto-chan alive.

Naruto: Eep! Don't kill me! Dattebayo!


	21. Chapter 17

Servant and Master, A Naruto FanFic

Disclaimer: Me still no own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Why is Kakashi-sensei always late," Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Good morning everyone," Kakashi said. "I got lost on the path of life."

"Bull," Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"This is sudden, but I-"

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto interrupted. "You have to let us take the chunin exams!"

"About that-"

"We're strong enough and you know it," Naruto interrupted again.

"I'm saying-"

"If you don't let us we'll kick your butt!"

Kakashi poofed behind Naruto and stuck duct tape over her mouth. "I nominated you three for the chunin exams. Here are your applications." Kakashi handed each of them a slip of paper.

Naruto ripped off the duct tape. "Kakashi-sensei, I love you!"

"You don't have to take the exam. Otherwise fill out those sheets of paper and turn them in to room 301 at 4 tomorrow. That's it." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"There are going to be a lot of really strong people at the exams, like that Gaara guy. This is going to be so cool," Naruto yelled to no one in particular.

"Be quiet dobe."

Naruto stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Sakura. She looked like she was depressed about something.

~*The Next Day*~

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said as she joined her teammates.

"Yeah. Hey Naruto-chan," she said a little distractedly.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

"No, I'm fine."

The three genin walked to the academy. They walked up a few flight of stairs and saw a group of genin standing in front of the door. Naruto jumped to see over the body of young shinobi. Two guys were standing in front of the door. They were saying something about being kind and how hard the chunin exams would be.

"Blah, blah, blah," Naruto shouted. "Just let us in."

Sakura punched Naruto on the head. "This is the wrong room stupid."

Naruto rubbed the back of her head. "What are you talking about? That sign clearly says that this is room 301."

"This only the second floor. Even an idiot like you should be able to see through this genjutsu."

"Ah. Gomen, Sakura-chan…I couldn't"

"That dobe is too stupid to see through it."

"Shut up Sasuke! I'm impressed that you noticed though Sakura-chan."

Sakura's mood visibly brightened and Naruto smiled knowingly. That was just the pick me up she needed.

One of the boys standing in front of the door with three bandages looked at the trio. "Hmm…Not bad. You saw through my…GENJUTSU," he finished as he and Sasuke prepared to kick each other. (1)

Out of nowhere, a boy with a bowl style haircut, big bushy eyebrows, and wearing skin tight green jumpsuit. Eww… Both boys lowered their legs. The green boy sighed.

A boy with long black hair walked up next to him. "I thought you didn't want to stand out?"

"Well…" Bushy brows looked at Sakura and a light blush appeared on his face. "My name is Rock Lee and you must be Sakura-chan. Let's go out together. I'll protect you until the day I die."

"No way," Sakura flat out refused. "You are lame."

Rack Lee's head fell in shame. Naruto began laughing. Who knew the chunin exams would be so entertaining?

"You," his teammate called to Sasuke. "What is your name?"

"Aren't you popular recently," Naruto commented.

He gave his typical Uchiha response. "Hn." Both raven-haired boys whipped around.

"Naruto-chan, Sasuke-kun, let's go," Sakura cheered happily.

The three were about to enter room 301 when the bushy brow guy from earlier shouted down at Sasuke. "Hey you, with the dark eyes. Will you fight with me right now, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"So you know who I am?"

"Yes. I want to use my techniques against a genius clan member like you. Plus…" He winked at Sakura.

"Eww…He's so gross!"

"He's not that bad Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a laugh.

"You only say that because he isn't winking at you," Sakura whined. "His hairstyle is lame and those eyebrows…"

"You are an angel," Lee said as he blew a kiss.

Sakura screamed and dodged it.

"You're being such a drama queen."

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name…"

"You're being stupid," Naruto finished.

"What are you doing dobe?"

"I feel ignored," Naruto pouted. "Besides, it would be idiotic if you fought before the exams. What if they throw you out?"

Sasuke's expression darkened. "Let's go," he said as he walked into the room.

"That is fine. After all, I am currently the strongest Leaf Genin."

Sasuke turned back with his eyes glowing red. "I'll fight."

"Of course you will," Naruto groaned.

"Should we try to stop them," Sakura asked.

"No. Once he's made up his mind you can't change it…plus, watching him get beat up once in a while is fun." Naruto dodged the punch Sakura threw at her.

Naruto and Sakura turned their attention to the boys at the exact moment Sasuke got kicked into the air. Sakura stood speechless and Naruto cheered for Lee.

Lee appeared behind Sasuke in mid-air. "Shadow Leaf Dance. Even if your eyes can see my technique your body can not keep up." Lee started unwrapping the bandages around his wrist. "With this technique I will prove that hard work surpasses genius."

Before Lee could finish his technique, a pinwheel pinned his bandage to the wall (A/N: And that somehow managed to stop him…). "That's enough Lee," a turtle said.

Sakura managed to catch Sasuke as he fell. Naruto was a little distracted. "A talking ninja turtle!"

"Lee! That technique is forbidden," the turtle yelled.

"I'm sorry," Lee apologized. "I just…But…I wasn't planning on using the other one."

"You fool! You can't get away with an excuse like that. Are you prepared for your punishment?"

"Yes…"

A cloud of smoke appeared over the turtle and an older man that looked like Lee stood in a weird pose. "Greetings youthful adolescence."

"My eyes," Naruto screamed. "I've gone blind!" (2)

"Eww," Sakura cried. "He's got even thicker eyebrows."

"Stop insulting Gai-sensei!"

"If he didn't look like that then we wouldn't say anything," Naruto shouted back.

"What did you-"

"Lee."

"Oh, yes."

"You fool!" Gai-sensei punched Lee and he flew a few feet away.

"Sensei…" Both bushy brow and super bushy brow were crying. As they embraced each other in a hug Naruto noticed something rather odd.

"Where did that beach and sunset come from?"

"Let's go."

"Yeah, before I throw up," Sakura groaned.

* * *

A/N: That'll be good for today. I'll have more soon enough.

1-You know…I've never understood why people talk louder when they're about to hit someone. At least not until I did it myself. It's for no reason really. Although it is pretty fun.

2-Honestly, who hasn't felt like that when they see Gai-sensei.

Naruto: Lee is right! Hard work is better than genius any day.

Lee: That is right Naruto-chan. Come, let us go train together! We shall run one-hundred laps around the village.

Naruto: That doesn't sound too bad.

Lee: On our hands!

Naruto: Nevermind. Read and review. Dattebayo!


	22. Notice

Notice

I pretty much abandoned this story so when someone offered to take it (and rewrite it) I accepted. The story has been moved to The Unknown Joryuu's account. She is new here, but not to writing so please continue to read the story with her.

For whatever reason links in this aren't working so sadly I can't just give you that.


End file.
